Walking Beside You
by spyder-m
Summary: My contributions to NaruHina month. Individual summaries inside. Day 31, Now and Forever: This wasn't a promise they would make lightly, but one that they would honour and live by, day after day. Always remaining true to their shared nindo, to never go back on their word.
1. Anniversary

**Day 1:** Anniversary

 **Summary** : She visited his grave whenever possible, but would always make sure to return one specific day each year; leaving flowers and softly whispered words of thanks.

.

"It's good to see you again, nii-san."

Her voice was soft, barely carrying over a whisper as she rested the flowers by her cousin's grave, her fingers tracing over the characters engraved delicately into the stone. Her lips rested in a thin line, sadness etched in her bright eyes. Despite the years she had to process the loss, it had not become any easier for her Hinata accept. Her cousin; a man who had been so young and talented, so loved by his teammates, his friends, his family; was gone.

He was someone who had fought valiantly and shone so brightly in spite of the limitations placed upon him, refusing to let his life be hindered by the marking on his forehead. Yet years of training, of gradually growing closer to the family he had once despised, and gaining a brighter, happier outlook on life, were all taken from him, in a matter of seconds. For, even in attaining peace amongst the shinobi world and bringing an end to years of hatred and suffering; a long, sought after goal; the war had not been without loss. In every victory there was a price to pay, a sacrifice to be made.

The image was still stuck in Hinata's mind, each clear, precise detail wrenching at her heart. Neji standing over her, his face contorted in pain as the life and breath was ripped slowly away from his body. It was strange to think, that at another point not so long ago in their lives, he had fought her. There had been hatred in his eyes, and cruel, stinging words in his breath. His strikes carrying unrestrained strength, malicious intent of maiming her, maybe even killing her. Yet now he was laying down his life to defend her. Perhaps it was a testament to how much closer they had come, much like the tears that flowed freely from her face.

At the time, in the midst of war, she had only been able to mourn for so long. She had needed to stay strong and not let her emotions get the better of her. She pushed them down bitterly; those emotions, that kind, compassionate nature of hers that he had once been deemed a weakness by her family; she couldn't allow them to get the better of her now. Shinobi could not allow emotion to dictate or hinder their action. They had to remain unattached, cold and calculating. So, she carried on fighting, as it was all she had ever known. She keep fighting even though so much of her desire to live on had been lost.

Yet, when the day of his funeral came and his body could finally be laid rest, Hinata could not find within herself to shed a single tear. She had wanted nothing more than to cry, to show some semblance of emotion worthy of her cousin's life, encapsulating who he was and what he had meant to her. Yet all she could do was stare at his grave in silence, her eyes hollow and empty. She had been stripped of feeling, whether joy or sorrow.

There was nothing left.

It had been Naruto who had beside her on that day, something she had always longed for, but not under such circumstances. The boy who stood with her, normally so bright and cheerful, seemed similarly solemn. The smile that had been so free and guided her through even the darkest times in her life was lost. He knew that Neji, his friend, had died protecting him too.

In spite of the sorrow coursing through him, Naruto's presence managed to bring her comfort, without him needing to utter a single word. He simply held her hand, just as they had during the war, offering a warmth and strength that she could not convey through mere words. It was one that was unique. Purely and innately Naruto. She had been willing to sacrifice her life to protect him, much like Neji and to see him alive brought her a great deal of solace.

Slowly, over time, the feeling started to return to her.

As painful as the loss of Neji's life had been, Hinata knew she could not allow the grief to numb her completely. Neji had given his life so that she could carry on, as if it were one final, valiant act of redemption for all he felt he'd done wrong in the past. It was to understand the sacrifice his father had made for his friends, his comrades, all those years ago and know that, if placed under similar circumstances, he would have done the same within a heartbeat. In giving his life, she knew that Neji would want to see her smile, to cry, to laugh, and most importantly to live. She couldn't allow all he had sacrificed be in vain.

She visited his grave whenever possible, but would always make sure to return one specific day each year; leaving flowers and softly whispered words of thanks. For all he had sacrificed and given to protect her, even to his dying breath. Just as he had promised his father he would.

A caged bird that had finally found its wings, flying free of any earthly restraints.


	2. Mission Together

**Day 2** : Mission Together, and **Day 6** : Moon

 **Summary** : While on a mission with Hinata, Naruto awakes late at night to find her missing from their camp. He soon finds her training underneath a waterfall, a sight that is somehow strangely familiar to him.

.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, bleary eyes tracing the sleeping bag across from his own. He frowned upon seeing it was empty, suddenly noticing a distinct warmth lacking in her absence; even in spite of the fire that burned across from him. With darkness blanketing their surroundings and his mind still hazy with sleep, Naruto's forehead crinkled in confusion. Hinata was missing from her bed. It was still late, and they hadn't agreed to leave until at least dawn the following morning.

They were supposed to have returned to Konoha yesterday, having being assigned a mission as part of a squad also made up of Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru. After saving the world from Toneri, the group of had been receiving a lot of requests for work lately. The job had been fairly routine, however, on the return trip, they had been ambushed by a group of rogue ninja. Not wanting to lead the group them back to the village, they had quickly split up, heading in different directions to throw off their trail. Naruto, perhaps on instinct, had stuck close with Hinata, the two breaking off from Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru. After fighting off their attackers, darkness had begun to fall and the impromptu fight, coupled with their long day travelling, had left Naruto and Hinata tired. So, the two decided to rest for the evening and leave their return trip until morning.

Sitting up, Naruto gazed around their makeshift campsite, trying to spot Hinata amongst the thick shrubbery and surrounding them. Yet she was nowhere in sight. Naruto could feel his concern growing for Hinata. His protective instincts showing as he began to wonder something had happened to her.

 _Come on, there's no need to worry._ Naruto thought, trying to reassure himself. _She's probably just gone to use the bathroom or something. I'm sure she'll be back any minute now._

He turned over and burrowed deeper down into his sleeping bag, trying to clear his mind and let sleep overtake him. He tried his best to focus drown on the soft, rustling of the trees and the droning cicadas, sounds that would normally help lull him to sleep. However, he found himself unconsciously drowning them out, instead straining and listening intently for the sound of soft footsteps drawing closer to their camp. He tried sensing that warm, familiar chakra of Hinata, knowing that would not be able to feel at peace, and comfortable enough to sleep until she returned, safe and sound.

Several more restless minutes passed, and Hinata had still not come back. Naruto was beginning to doubt that she had left simply to relieve herself or wash up somewhere. She was taking far too long for that. He sat up, kicking his sleeping bag off of his lower body with a frustrated growl, his fingers raking roughly his hair.

"God damnit." He said under his breath.

During their mission to rescue Hanabi, Naruto had vowed that he would never let Hinata at of his sight again. It hadn't been a promise he'd made solely to her, it also been one made to himself. Naruto couldn't stand any of his comrades coming to harm, especially not Hinata, who he had grown particularly close to over the past few months. The vow he made to protect his friends was not just for the sake of their wellbeing, but also so that he would never have to deal with the pain of losing another person precious to him. There was no way he would be able to fall back to sleep. Not until he had seen Hinata and knew for certain that she was safe. Perhaps he was being melodramatic, but he had come close to losing her before, to Pain, to Toneri, and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it happening again.

Slipping out of his sleeping bag and pulling his sandals back on, Naruto took a kunai out of one of his pouches, just in case, before standing to his feet. He glanced over the area, wondering where the best place to look for her first. They had passed a spring on their way to set up camp, deciding it would be a useful place to rest nearby if they needed water or to bathe. It seemed like an appropriate place for Naruto to start with. He walked steadily towards it, shielding himself carefully behind the forest's thick foliage as he moved along.

The night was silent and eerily still, broken only by the steady flow of water down the escarpment. Naruto slinked forward carefully, his eyes trained ahead and his weapon clutched at his side.

"Hinata," he called softly, a small, hopeful part of him believing that she would be just around the corner amidst a midnight stroll, completely unharmed.

The words caught in Naruto's throat as his eyes fell upon a lone figure moving underneath the waterfall. Her arms were outstretched, her body twisting and weaving delicately, almost manipulating the water around her in a bright halo. Her body was bathed in ethereal, pale moonlight, her soft, dark hair billowing out behind her. Her hair was longer than when he'd last seen it, and her body much fuller, more mature. Yet that stance and that movement was ingrained in his mind, even from all those years ago. The vision that had enthralled him from a much younger age, remained just as captivating as he remembered it.

It was the woman he'd seen on their mission to rescue the bikochu back just after the Chuunin exams. Naruto wrinkled his forehead, puzzled. What were the chances that he'd find her again here, of all times and places. The only other time he'd seen was one he was on that mission with Kiba, Shino, and Hina- Naruto froze, his heart suddenly skipping a beat, as realisation dawned on him.

 _It was her_ , Naruto thought, his face flushing. The beautiful woman he had seen in the waterfall, dancing underneath the water with the flawless, graceful movements of her body. All along it had been Hinata. _That was why she hadn't been there when he woke up. She'd been here instead, training._ Naruto tore his eyes away, the vision of naked Hinata suddenly plaguing his stomach with a feeling of guilt. She was gorgeous. There was something about seeing Hinata train, running through her techniques with such strength and confidence that was incredibly attractive to Naruto. It was a glimpse into the strong, fierce side of her.

At the same time, though, Naruto was ashamed to find himself looking at her in such a way, like she was some kind of object. Hinata trusted him, and while they had grown much closer, he wasn't quite sure they'd reached a level where she would be comfortable with him seeing her like this. It would probably be best if he left, Naruto decided after a moment. After all, he had found Hinata, safe and sound, there was no need for him to be here any longer. Slinking backwards, Naruto stumbled over a particular thick tree root, sprawling heavily against the ground. Naruto winced, clutching his shoulder as he fell, the commotion catching the attention of Hinata, who lowered her arms, covering herself subconsciously.

"Hello?" She called, glancing over her shoulder, cautious. "Is someone there?"

Naruto cursed, quickly submerging himself deeper amongst the shrubs, training his body as low to the ground as possible. His heart hammered in chest as he crawled as silently back towards their camp as possible, his mind struggling to comprehend what he had just discovered.

.

Naruto was being unusually quiet that morning, Hinata noted, her expression creasing into a frown. Over the past few days Naruto had always seemed to wake in an abundance of energy, talking animatedly and eager to make the most out of their day. While Hinata was never as vocal as he was, it provided her with a great deal of comfort. She enjoyed listening to him speak and was happy that they were in a point in their relationship where he could speak to her so freely.

Whereas now, he seemed uncomfortable around her, something which saddened Hinata silently. She wasn't sure what was wrong, they had been fine yesterday. It reminded her of when they were kids and he was slightly unnerved by her presence, finding her weird and not really knowing how to read her. He seemed to be have difficulty even making eye contact with her. Had she done something to upset him or break his trust?

The closeness and intimacy she had experienced with Naruto over the past few months had filled her with happiness and confidence she'd never would have believed herself capable of feeling. Yet something about Naruto's demeanour made her believe they had regressed, a thought which pulled at her with sadness.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata eventually summoned the courage to ask.

"Y- yes, Hinata?" Naruto stumbled, much to her surprise.

"Is something the matter? You're acting kind of strange." She ventured hesitantly. There was a bright pink seeping into his tanned skin as their eyes caught, and he pulled his gaze from hers rapidly.

"Oh no, I'm fine 'ttebayo." He answered, looking away at rubbing at the back of his neck. "I just uh- I just didn't sleep very well last night."

His face flushed, as memories from the night before come flooding back to him. It wasn't a lie, despite checking on Hinata and ensuring that she was okay, Naruto had barely been able to sleep at all. He was just too distracted, too surprised after finding Hinata was the same woman from all those years ago. Even when she eventually finished training and came back to her sleeping bag, safe and sound, Naruto lay wide-awake, staring up blankly at the night sky.

 _Great,_ Naruto thought bitterly, as he rolled over and tried to get comfortable, once again. _So much for being able to get to sleep._


	3. Superhero AU

**Day 3** : Superhero AU

 **Summary** : Her dark hair trailed behind her, catching majestically in the wind as she stood with her arms folded. The pose was grandiose, akin to one of those gaudy super heroes he read about in comic books. She stood almost a head shorter than him, though her frame appeared agile and powerful. What was most distinctive, and certainly, most enchanting about her, however, were her eyes. They were a light shade of lavender and pupil-less. Due to her disguise, he couldn't make out much of her face, but the sight of her eyes alone was breath-taking.

.

Naruto winced as he pulled himself back up to his knees, his hands tracing over the stinging in his forehead, thankful to not find blood staining his fingertips as he pulled them away. Through uneven, heavy breaths, his aching limbs managed to support the weight of his body and he stood back to his feet, slowly. Naruto reached for his chest on instinct as a dull throb pulsed through his lower body. Lifting his shirt, he grimaced at the dark, angry bruises marring his skin before letting the hem slide through his fingertips, covering them up once again.

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, it had all been so sudden. It was a late night and he'd been walking home through an admittedly, sketchy, yet relatively deserted neighbourhood. While Naruto was a fairly adept fighter and confident he could defend himself if necessary, the shabby buildings, drunken shouts and distant, blaring alarms made he feel uneasy. Wanting to pass through as quickly as possible, he had opted to take a shortcut through a nearby alleyway, thinking it would cut down the distance he had to travel. From there, all he could recall was been struck sharply from behind by someone, before collapsing onto the ground, his head bumping against the concrete.

He wasn't sure how many of them there had been. Three, maybe four. It was difficult to make anything out amongst the heavy strikes connecting with his prone, defenceless body. He barely had the time to catch his breath, let alone call out for help. Panic had overtaken him, adrenaline rushing through every fibre of his being and his body locked up on instinct, curling and trying to shield as much of himself from damage as he could.

Just as Naruto took a particularly heavy blow to the side of his head and his consciousness began to slip away, he suddenly felt their attacks cease abruptly as one of the men cried out in pain, sprawling to the ground a few feet across from him. Naruto groggily lifted his head, just managing to catch sight of a woman wearing a full-body, purple, spandex suit, her face obscured by a mask. He watched, bewildered, as she fought off his attackers, his mouth open and expression blank, wondering if that last hit he'd taken had thrown him completely for a loop.

In contrast to the group of men who attempting to overwhelm her with a flurry of wild kicks and strikes, the masked woman moved with grace and finesse, ducking and weaving out of the way of their attacks. With the rather lumbering pace of the heavily built men, she was able to wear them out rather quickly without taking a single hit, clearly possessing a greater deal of agility and stamina. She retaliated to their attacks with deadly precision, striking at the most opportune moments, rather than exerting unnecessary energy with a barrage of attacks.

She ducked under a clumsy blow, tripping the thug with a quick sweep of his legs. She side-stepped another using the momentum and strength of his strike against him, easily throwing him off balance. Her every move was the perfect counter to their aggressive, hasty attacks. Growling in frustration as they saw their numbers steadily decline, one of them pulled out a dagger, charging towards her. She back-flipped, diving out of range of the man's wild swipes, before kicking at his wrist, hard. Naruto shuddered as the cracking of bone reverberating off the brick walls, before the assailant dropped his weapon with a shriek, collapsing onto his knees. He didn't have long to nurse his wound as she followed up immediately with a swift roundhouse kick, cracking him across the side of the head. The man slumped against the concrete in a heap, unconscious.

Keeping her fists raised, the woman's eyes darted from one motionless body to another, not wanting to let her guard down until she was certain they no longer posed a threat. After a few moments of the men lying completely still, she lowered her hands with a steady breath, before turning and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait." Naruto called out to her as he struggled to pull himself back to his feet. His arms gave out and he slumped helplessly against the ground.

Naruto stood in the middle of an alley, bruised and nursing a pretty bad headache. He gazed around in confusion, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He'd been attacked, obviously, but he wasn't entirely sure why. They hadn't seemed interested in robbing him, seeing as they hadn't held him at any point. Unless they were planning on just taking all of his stuff after they'd knocked him out. Naruto shrugged, kneading at a kink in his neck. Regardless, he was lucky that that woman, whoever she was, had intervened before anything got too out of hand.

Naruto began to shuffle out of the alleyway, deciding it might be a good idea to head to Sakura's to get help patching up. She might be mad at him for turning up to her place unannounced and injured, but she could yell at him later. Before he could leave, however, the soft pattering of footsteps nearby, catch Naruto's attention and he froze on the spot.

"Hello?" Naruto called, glancing around wearily. He raised his hands up into fists, bending his knees into a fighting stance as his expression hardened. If it was more of them looking for a fight, he was more than happy to oblige. This time he was going to be ready to defend himself.

"Who's there?!" He demanded, after not receiving an answer. "If you don't want to come out, I have no problem making you."

"Really? Is that anyway to thank the person who just saved your life."

Naruto's eyes widened at the distinctly feminine voice, turning to see her stepping out from a darkened corner of the alley. Her dark hair trailed behind her, catching majestically in the wind as she stood with her arms folded. The pose was grandiose, akin to one of those gaudy super heroes he read about in comic books. She stood almost a head shorter than him, though her frame appeared agile and powerful. What was most distinctive, and certainly, most enchanting about her, however, were her eyes. They were a light shade of lavender and pupil-less. Due to her disguise, he couldn't make out much of her face, but the sight of her eyes alone was breath-taking. He didn't want to vocalise it, especially after seeing the way she'd handily knocked out four well-built men, but she was; for lack of a more diplomatic term; hot.

"Oh, it's uh- you." Naruto said, lowering his fists sheepishly at her teasing tone.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice suddenly taking on a softer, more concerned tone. "They were really doing a number on you."

In spite of himself, Naruto smirked.

"What? That?" He joked, always one to try and lighten a tense mood. "Are you kidding? I've got friends who've beat me up way worse. Either way, though, I really appreciate you helping-"

Naruto let a high-pitched shriek as she suddenly moved towards him, her hands cupping each side of his face. His cheeks burned as her face inched closer towards his own, the muscles above her eyes creasing and her soft lips pouting in concentration. Naruto licked his lips nervously, feeling her warm breath caressing against them. Callouses lined her palm and knuckles, the skin worn from previous fights. Yet her caress was tender and she examined his face with care, not wanting to exasperate any injuries he may have gained from the scuffle. She gave a soft smile upon deeming that his face was relatively unscathed, save for a scrape or two.

Naruto breath hitched in his throat as he felt her slowly peel the hem of his shirt back and began to examine the bruises lining his chest. Despite feeling self-conscious about a stranger gazing fixatedly at his half-naked, Naruto was glad that she was no longer looking at his face, as he could feel even more heat pooling in his cheeks. Due to their height difference, her hair was just a few inches underneath his noise, the fragrant scene intoxicating him.

"Those don't look so good." She said, her breath coming out in a low hiss. "You better make sure you get yourself checked out."

"Huh? Oh, uh… Right." Naruto blurted unintelligibly. He almost hadn't caught she'd said. He'd been rather… well, distracted.

"Don't worry about it." He answered eventually. "I've got a friend who works at a clinic. She should be able to patch me up."

"If you say so," she answered softly, before letting go of his shirt and standing back to full height.

The sound of a police siren pierced through the air moments later, and her eyes hardened, her body tensing up.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." She said, moving towards a nearby wall and beginning to clamber up it, grasping at its indents and grooves for leverage.

"Wait!" Naruto said, following her and catching her by the shoulder before she could get too far out of his reach. He silently enjoyed the feeling of the lithe, toned muscle that lingered there. His eyes caught her own, something of a desperate, pining look glazing in them. "Who, who exactly are you? I mean... Will I see you around here again?"

She looked down at him with a smile, removing one of her hands and caressing his where it rested on her shoulder. She pulled his hand away after a moment, before hoisting herself the rest of the way up the wall and onto the roof.

"I'll be around." She called down to him. "Who knows? If you ever find yourself in a bind again, I might just be able to lend a hand."

.

A/N: So originally for this prompt, I had a much more in-depth idea where I wanted to write Naruto as the comic-book hero The Fox, aka Paul Patton Jr (for obvious reasons) and Hinata as his wife, She-Fox. I thought it would make for a cool reference, seeing as Paul Patton is the second incarnation the Fox, his father Paul Patton Sr being the original. That kind of reminded of Naruto and Minato, with how Minato was the Fourth Hokage and Naruto became the Seventh, even wearing similar attire to that of his father.

Unfortunately, I didn't get enough time to properly flesh out the idea, but it's definitely something I'd like to explore later if I have the chance.

In the end, I went instead with a super-hero Hinata based loosely on Daredevil. I thought that would make for an interesting comparison seeing as he is blind and a lot of people who are new to or unfamiliar with the Naruto series assume Hinata/the Hyuugas are blind because of their Byakugan eyes. I like the idea of Hinata acting bolder and more confidently as a super-hero than she normally would when assuming her real identity, and so I wrote her like that. Sorry if it seems OOC. I also think the dynamic of Hinata having a crush on Naruto but being too shy to act on it, so she just looks out for and flirts with him as a superhero, because when her identity is concealed she doesn't feel as embarrassed. Kind of similar to Mary Jane and Peter Parker/Spiderman's relationship in the Tobey Macquire Spiderman movies.


	4. First Sleepover

**Day 4:** First Sleepover

 **Summary** : It occurred to Naruto that he'd never slept with a girl before. Not in any romantic capacity, at least. He'd done it while on missions, even with Hinata on occasion, but that was different. That was with his friends and comrades. That involved separate sleeping bags and usually two or three other people. Hinata was his girlfriend now. He wasn't entirely sure what the etiquette was. He was yet to ask Sai for a book covering that particular subject.

.

Naruto sighed, folding his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the blank, darkened ceiling above him. No matter how what he tried, no matter how still he lay or comfortable he made himself, sleep would just not come to him. The room had felt stuffy and the air stale, so Naruto had opened a window, thinking the fresh air would help. But the wind just made him feel cold. He retrieved a thicker blanket to try and combat this, but just ended making himself too warm.

Frustrated, Naruto kicked the blanket off of him, and stood to his feet, storming over the window and slamming it shut. He slumped back onto his bed, his eyes heavy and mind aching, yet sleep somehow still alluding him.

It was lucky he didn't have a mission or anything scheduled tomorrow. He was probably going to be exhausted in the morning.

A knock on Naruto's front door, so soft and hesitant, caught his attention. He looked up blankly, almost unsure if he'd actually heard it, or it was just a figment of his fatigue. Shrugging, Naruto gave into curiosity, slipping out from underneath his sheets and moving towards his door. Peering cautiously though the peep hole, Naruto's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of who was on the other side, before throwing the door open wildly.

Hinata was standing outside of his apartment, her body wrapped in light lavender nightgown. Her dark hair was slightly askew and she was holding a hand up to her mouth. Concern flooded through Naruto as he saw that she was here, coming to his home so late at night, clearly fresh from her bed.

"Hinata?" He asked, stepping aside and allowing room for her to enter his apartment. "What are you doing out so late?"

Hinata's mouth opened and closed as she stepped inside, seemingly struggling to form words. Her gaze lowered to the floor and she fidgeting with her hands, a gesture of hers from when she was younger. Naruto was surprised to see her acting so hesitantly around him, it was unusual. In the time they'd spent together over the past few months, they'd grown much closer, and Hinata much more confident and open around him. She must have been nervous about something.

She looked up slightly, her gaze falling upon Naruto's chest, before she flushed and her eyes were drawn to the floor once more. Naruto squinted, puzzled by her reaction, before looking down and remembering that he was shirtless. Naruto could feel his own cheeks begin to burn as he looked up at the ceiling subconsciously, suddenly wishing he had rethought the clothes he'd chosen to sleep in.

"I- I was just wondering- Do you mind if I…" Hinata began, her voice soft and wavering.

Moving closer, Naruto's hand touched her shoulder gently, sending pleasant shivers tingling through her. She looked up at him, catching his smile, as warm and reassuring to her as it had always been, silently encouraging her to carry on. Hinata mirrored his expression, a shy smile crossing her features, before finding the courage to speak.

"Could I sleep here tonight?"

Naruto's voice broke in a shocked squawk, his eyes widening as he gaped at her in shock. Had, had he heard her correctly? Had his shy, reserved girlfriend really just said that she wanted to sleep with him? That was not what he had thought she was going to ask him at all! He could almost sense the spirit of his old master patting him on the back and cheering, ecstatic for his student.

Gauging Naruto's overt, apparently mortified reaction, Hinata felt her burst of confidence beginning to waver, doubt suddenly seeping through her. Reading Naruto's response as rejection, she turned and walked towards the door.

"Never mind, Naruto-kun." Hinata began, her shoulders dropping with shame. "I didn't meant to before you. G-good night."

"No no no, wait Hinata." Naruto exclaimed wildly, grasping her by the shoulders and halting her movement. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that.

His hands turned her slowly, gently coaxing her to face him. Her gaze was still trained to the floor, her hands kneading together anxiously. Naruto took Hinata's face in his hands, his fingers threading through her silken hair as he titled her head up to face him. She watched him expectantly, her breath baited, with hopeful, enchanting eyes.

"But, I would really like you to."

Hinata's eyes widened before a bright smile light up her face and she moved forward to embrace Naruto, giddy. He chuckled, laughter bubbling from his throat as his arms surrounded her, guiding her inside with him.

It occurred to Naruto that he'd never slept with a girl before. Not in any romantic capacity, at least. He'd done it while on missions, even with Hinata on occasion, but that was different. That was with his friends and comrades. That involved separate sleeping bags and usually two or three other people. Hinata was his girlfriend now. He wasn't entirely sure what the etiquette was. He was yet to ask Sai for a book covering that particular subject.

Though, if there was one thing he knew, it was Hinata. He knew Hinata, and he knew that this would be completely innocent. They would be sleeping; as in, just sleeping; together, and nothing more. She just wanted to be in his company. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. This was a significant step for them.

They stood over his bed, the sheets still tousled, and glanced down at it wearily, somewhat reluctant to cross that space.

"Do you, uh… want anything to eat or drink?" Naruto offered out of the blue, gesturing towards his kitchen. "I think I still have some of that cup ramen left."

"N-no, it's fine."

"Sure. Just, uh… Go ahead and lay down, I guess." Naruto said, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand, a habit he himself resorted when feeling nervous.

Hinata nodded, before moving towards the bed. The mattress dipped as she placed her weight upon it, slowly sliding underneath the sheets. Her heart jolted as she pulled them up to her neck, basking in the scent and warmth of Naruto's body that still clung to them. Shivers caressed her spine, and she shuddered.

Naruto moved back towards his front door, making sure the lock was secured and switch the light back off, plunging the room into darkness. Having lived there since he was a child, Naruto was able to navigate his way through the dark. He crawled into bed, across from Hinata, but made sure to keep an appropriate distance between them.

He turned over to face Hinata, her eyes clear and bright even in the darkness that filtered through the room. They, like his own, were wide open and awake, in spite of the late hour, watching him. Naruto frowned. Hinata must have been having trouble sleeping too. Was something troubling her? It would explain why she had turned up to his apartment so late.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, gently prying into the reason why she'd come. He leant on his elbow, cushioning his face against the palm of his head as he watched her. "You didn't have a nightmare or anything, did you?"

"Not really. I- I just couldn't sleep, and well- I really wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" Naruto grinned bashfully at her and Hinata blushed. While she was much more confident around Naruto, there were still times when she had difficulty speaking to him so intimately, but she continued, undeterred.

"It's been that way since our mission with Toneri." She admitted softly. "Having to leave with him, after you'd tell me that you loved me, was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I knew I was going to do it, for Hanabi's sake, but I couldn't stand to see how much it hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Naruto-kun. I don't want to ever have to leave you like that again."

"I know what you mean." Naruto whispered. "I feel exactly the same way."

Hinata's face light up radiantly at his words, overjoyed to hear that her feelings reciprocated. At the sight of Hinata, so purely, unabashedly happy in his presence, Naruto could feel his heart swelling with love for her. There was a tender happiness radiated through him, one that he had sought after, for what felt like his entire life. He was overcome, in that moment, by the desire to reach out to her, and close the distance between them; the act of sharing such confined space together suddenly not seeming as invasive and foreign as he once thought it might be.

In a way, it was no less daunting than sharing and exposing some of the more vulnerable, intimate parts they each had in the time they'd none one another. Confessing their feelings, their insecurities and fears. With all they knew, and all they felt for each other, already being so close on such a mental, emotional level, it only made sense they should be able to such physical intimacy also. It felt natural. Right.

Slowly, Naruto inched towards her, his fingertips curling into her hair and stroking the length of the soft, dark tresses. Hinata sighed, leaning into his touch, content. She lay her head against his chest, lulled by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Sighing, Naruto pulled her close, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Hinata." Naruto whispered, tasting the fragrant scent of her hair where his lips lingered.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, his voice growing drowsy, relaxed. "Sleep well."

And he had no doubt that he would.


	5. Whiskers

**Day 5:** Whiskers

 **Summary** : She was always able to find beauty in a blemish, a darker part of himself he had always been led to believe was ugly.

.

"He looks just like you," Hinata spoke softly, her eyes transfixed on the bundle wrapped in her arms.

A part of Hinata was still in disbelief, her mind struggling to comprehend the rapid developments her life had seen over the last few years, and specifically, the last eight hours or so. She had had a child, with Naruto. Naruto, her husband, the first and only man she had ever loved, her teenage sweetheart, who she had always feared her feelings would never reach. The process had been long and arduous, enough to even Naruto's nerves on edge, as he could only watch helplessly, holding onto Hinata's hands with each contraction. While her years serving as a kunoichi and fighting in wars had helped her to build something of a tolerance to pain, it didn't make the process any more pleasant. However, all that she had endured had been worthwhile, once she heard his voice, his cries, and held him in her arms for the first time. Beautiful, healthy, theirs.

Despite possessing some of the more distinct, overt features of his father; the messy tufts of blonde hair, the sun-kissed skin; as Hinata studied Boruto's face closely, she was able to see herself in its shape and softness of his eyes. Their son really was a perfect blend of their features; an embodiment of their union, their love.

Naruto knelt beside her, his hand wrapping around her shoulder as he watched the slow, steady breaths of their dozing son.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, breaking her gaze away from her son, _their_ son, momentarily to look over her shoulder. Her eyes softened as she saw doubt radiating from his own, an emotion that couldn't be concealed even by the curl of his lips. Not from her, anyway. She knew his smile, his real one.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern lingering in her voice.

Naruto shook his head. His free hand reaching out, fingers stroking over the contours of Boruto's soft, chubby face.

"It's nothing, really." He said, hanging his head. "It's- it's silly."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata beckoned, her hand reaching out to clasp Naruto's. "Please, what is it? You can tell me."

"It's just that he-," Naruto begun, before gesturing vaguely up to his own face. There was a cynicism and almost self-loathing in the words that followed. "Y'know, he has them too."

Hinata stared at him blankly for a moment, before glancing down back at Boruto's face. She sighed sadly as she realised what Naruto was referring to. The unique birthmarks, much like whiskers, that were also etched across their son's checks, another feature he appeared to have inherited from his father.

It was those whiskers, that likeness of the Kyuubi that had marked Naruto as a monster. He had spent years, recognised not a as a child or his own person, but the container of a ferocious beast that had attacked Konoha, taking the lives of many of its people. He had grown up isolated and starved of the love he had so desperately needed. He was afraid that his son would receive the same treatment and would be stigmatised in the same way he had been, despite not actually being the carrier of any tailed beast.

Hinata smiled up at Naruto, whose eyes remained trained on Boruto in silence. Naruto had only been a father for about an hour, but he was already worrying about their song, and his future. It made sense, in a lot of ways. After the childhood he had, Hinata knew that all he wanted was to ensure Boruto was safe and happy and loved, that he wanted have to live through the same hardships that he had. While she felt his concern was sweet, Hinata didn't feel he had anything to be worried about.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata began, who squeezed his hand reassuringly, catching the young man's attention. "Your son is not a Jinchuriki, he's not the container of the Kyuubi. Even if he was, you wouldn't have any reason to be worried. Do you know why that is?"

Naruto shook his head in silence, his eyes holding Hinata's and hanging onto her words, curious.

"It's because of you, Naruto-kun." She explained. "Because of everything you have done; the years you have spent fighting to protect the village; those marks are no longer a sign of the Kyuubi's hate and the village's fear, but of your strength and will to persevere, no matter what hardships are placed upon you. By having those marks, Boruto won't be burdened, he will carry your strength with him, everywhere he goes. If he faces hard times, no matter what, there will be a part of you encouraging him to never give up and to never go back on his word, just like you have me, and everyone else around you. You should never feel ashamed to pass a part of yourself onto someone else Naruto, it is a blessing."

With Hinata's words, Naruto was reminded of all the things he loved, and had always admired about her. She had always had an uncanny ability to make him feel better about himself, to pull him from the doubts and insecurities that plagued him. She was always able to find beauty in a blemish, a darker part of himself he had always been led to believe was ugly. Tears sprung in the corner of his eyes, and Hinata felt her breath hitch at the bright, genuine smile that crossed his features. The smile that never failed to move her. Leaning forward, Naruto rested his forehead against her own, their noses brushing.

"Thank you, Hinata" he said softly, his breath dusting over her cheeks.

Hinata smiled, lifted Boruto slightly and holding between her and Naruto, surrounding him with the warmth and love of their shared embrace. They held each other in silence, until she felt Naruto's voice against her a moment later.

"Do you think if we had a girl, she would have them too?"

"Naruto-kun, please," Hinata giggled teasingly. "I've only just given birth to our son. I'd like to at least rest before you start planning any more children."

Truthfully, however, her heart swelled with the knowledge that Naruto was thinking about such things. Imagining his future, and that she was part of it. He laughed softly.

"Heh, right. Sorry, Hinata."


	6. Dancing

**Day 7:** Dancing

 **Summary** : This was their dance. A deadly, breath-taking art form. NaruHina sparring.

.

Their bodies twisted and weaved around one another in an intricate rhythm, a well-practiced dance, one they had perfected for the better part of their lives. They sailed, light on their feet, breaking through the air with swift, sharp movements. They had come to know each other's movement so well, they could anticipate each, individual step, mirroring it perfectly.

This was their dance. A deadly, breath-taking art form.

In the midst of their exchange, Naruto froze, his focus breaking momentarily, to bask in her form, a sight that never failed to enchant him. This was Hinata at her most fierce and passionate. Her back arched, and her knees bent. She stood before him, like a coiled lioness, ready to spring off of her feet and strike. There may have been times in her day to day life where she was hesitant, her actions hindered by a lack of confidence. Running through the forms she had practiced, learning like the back of her hand. She was completely in her element, striking with strength and certainty, but still carried herself with grace her clan was renowned for.

His break in concentration, though only brief, would be enough to cost him. Naruto flinched as her hand struck against his chest, feeling the chakra drain away from him before he collapsed to the ground. Naruto's hand clutched his stomach with a chuckle, realising that he had let his guard down too long.

He sighed, relaxing against the cool grass as the blades caressed his bare back and taking a moment to catch his breath. Glancing up at the sunlight, as its rays broke through the gaps in the trees. He drew his breaths in deep and slowly, steadying his racing heartbeat. He felt her lie beside him sooner after, her hair, loose from its tie, brushing against his arm. Feeling the warmth of her body against his own, a mischievous thought crossed Naruto's mind, his eyes closing tightly with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called, an amused, knowing lilt in her voice. She repeated his name again, softly, a tone similar to the one she would adopt when waking him from a deep sleep.

Naruto lay still, unresponsive, though his teasing grin remained set upon his face. Pretending that the exhaustion from their spar had set in, and he needed to some time to rest. Hinata played along, knowing that there was only one way she could get him to answer her. Her fingers brushed over his forehead, wiping sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. Naruto could feel his eyes rolling back as she massaged his scalp, the sensation sending pleasurable chills through him. He felt perfectly content and relaxed, a contrast to the highly physical, intense practice match they had been engaged in moments ago. Naruto pursed his lips, knowing what was to follow, having practiced this routine with her many times before.

Hinata, slowly, began to lean down over him. He could tell, from the breath brushing against his mouth, and the hair tickling against his face. He could hear her giggling as he frowned at the thick strands itching his nose. Her lips touched his softly, briefly, coaxing him to respond, knowing that would. He couldn't resist the taste of her, the pull of her soft, enticing kisses. As he moved to respond, his lips traced empty air, realising that she had pulled away from him. He pouted and opened his eyes to see her watching him, having moved just a few inches out of his reach.

"Are you awake now?" Hinata asked, a teasing grin crossing her face. It was an expression that might have seemed rather out of place on her, a few years ago. He was rubbing off on her.

"That's not fair, dattebayo." Naruto whined, folding his arms and looking away from her.

Hinata giggled, before standing back to her feet and fixing her hair back into its ponytail. She extended her hand out to him with a bright smile.

"Come on," she offered. "Maybe if you win this time, I'll have some more for you."

Naruto glanced back at her, his grin bright, as he took her hand and stood back to his feet. It'd be foolish not to take her up on such a generous offer.


	7. Karaoke

**Day 8** : Karaoke

 **Summary** : Kiba had been so insistent that they try Karaoke, so much so that it almost seemed suspicious. Naruto had a feeling that he was up to something.

.

"Come on man, everyone's gonna be there!" Kiba pleaded from the other side of the counter.

Naruto sighed, moving away from the sink and wiping his sopping hands. He really wished his friends wouldn't bother him while he was in the middle of a shift.

"Thanks but no thanks, Kiba. I'm not even that good at karaoke."

Though Naruto didn't have a lot of work experience, he had been lucky enough to find a job washing dishes for Ichiraku Ramen. It wasn't exactly glamorous work, but it paid well and the hours were flexible, allowing him to work around his classes. He had been a regular customer at the stop since he was a child, and knew the owner Teuchi, and his daughter, well. When they heard Naruto was looking for work, they were more than offer him a job to someone they trusted.

"None of us are, but it doesn't matter once you've got a few drinks in you. Everyone sounds great." Kiba answered. "Besides, we'll be amongst friends, so it's not like anyone's going to make fine of you."

"I'll pass."

"Fine, fine." Kiba said, holding his hands up, before a mischievous grin crossed his face. It was time to bring out the big guns. "I guess I'll have to let Hinata know that you can't make it."

Naruto fumbled with the dish he was cleaning off, almost dropping it onto the floor. Kiba smirked, knowing he had gained his friend's interest with that detail. Naruto was fiercely protective of and loyal to all of his friends, though none more than Hinata. Kiba was entirely sure why, but Naruto was especially concerned when it came to her, probably even more so than he or Shino were. Perhaps it was due to their similarly difficult upbringings. After all, he'd always been close to Sasuke for that exact same reason.

Righting himself, and settling the dish aside with much more care, Naruto calmly and carefully walked back out towards Kiba, trying to play off his momentary slip up.

"Hinata's going to be there?"

"Yeah. It's a shame too." Kiba added, feigning nonchalance in his tone. He was really laying it on thick. "She was really looking forward to seeing you."

Hinata had never actually said this, but Kiba felt he had known her long enough to be aware of the feelings and admiration she had for Naruto, and to be honest, he was beginning to suspect the blond felt similarly about her.

Naruto exhaled lowly, his shoulders hunching over the sink. Kiba's grin widened, knowing that his friend's normally impenetrable resolve was beginning to waver.

"Alright. What time is it?"

"I was thinking Saturday, around 8 o'clock?"

"Fine, I'll be there." Naruto said, before waving his friend of. "Now do you mind, Kiba? I don't want Teuchi to think I'm slacking off."

"Alright, alright. I'll get out of your hair." Kiba chuckled. "Thanks Naruto. She might not show it as openly as well… someone like you might, but trust me, Hinata's really going to be pleased."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

.

Initially, Naruto had been happy to hear that Kiba was arranging for all of their friends to hang out again. Between work, classes and the other responsibilities that made up their busy lives, it had been awhile since they had all seen one another. Having said that, he wasn't exactly sure that meeting in a club was the best idea. He was hoping it for a more relaxed venue, somewhere where they could sit and catch up unimpeded.

Kiba's suggestion of karaoke had come across as odd to Naruto. It wasn't really something many of them in their group had done before, not together anyway. Yet Kiba had been so insistent that they try it, it seemed almost suspicious. Naruto had the feeling Kiba may have been up to something.

He couldn't barely hear himself think over the loud music that rung throughout the venue, which was going to make holding a conversation with any of his friends difficult. Thankfully, Kiba had at least thought to book a private room, just for them, sectioned off from the throngs of people, flooding the bars and dance floors. As Kiba led him inside, he also noticed that the music wasn't quite as loud, though the deep, throning of bass could still be felt shaking through the walls. Though, he was pleased to see that Kiba hadn't been lying, their friends were all there.

He could make out Tenten and Neji who were chatting quietly, but also seemed fairly pre-occupied with keeping an eye on Lee; presumably to make sure he didn't get his hands on any alcohol. They knew how potent the effect it had on him was, after all. Naruto shuddered, recalling the last time Lee had gotten drunk. It may have been at Neji's twentieth birthday, but he wasn't entirely sure. The whole night had been a blur.

Glancing around, he was surprised to see Chouji sitting at a table sharing a plate of food with a dark-skinned girl. Naruto had heard that he was dating a girl from Kumo. This must have been her. He could imagine Chouji offering food to many people. What was her name again? Kara?

Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting in the corner of the room, across from Sakura and Ino, who were engaged in an animated conversation. Sasuke's arms were folded, while Shikamaru was nursing a cigarette between his fingertips. They wore similarly bored expressions, their patience for the evening apparently having already run thin. Naruto lifted his hand in a lazy wave to the two as he passed them, to which they nodded.

He spotted Hinata sitting in the centre of the room. Not quite as reclusive as Sasuke but, at the same time, trying to remain out of the limelight. She was probably avoiding being in plain sight, so that she wouldn't be called on to sing. She appeared to be holding a, mostly, one way conversation with Shino.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto greeted with a soft smile, as he took the seat opposite from her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." She answered, turning to him. Her voice rose in surprise, though he almost flushed at the light that shine through it. She _was_ happy to see him. "It's nice to see you."

"You too. How are you doing?"

"Shino." Naruto said, making sure to acknowledge the other man with a friendly grin. "You're looking…" his eye's trailed over the man's outfit. His heavy hoodie and the thick sunglasses obscuring most of his face. The one's he, apparently, insisted on wearing even indoors. "Dressed up?"

"Hiiinata" Kiba called exuberantly, despite being mere feet away from the girl. "There's no-one on stage. Why don't you sing a song for everyone?"

"You sing, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"A- a little."

"Come on, don't be modest, Hinata. You're amazing."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried, grabbing onto her friend's arm, her face flushing. It wasn't Kiba's compliment that embarrassed her. If people overheard that she could sing, they would ask her to perform, and she didn't feel comfortable singing in front of a room full of people, even her friends.

Naruto watched her, intrigued. He'd never heard that Hinata could sing before. Though, he supposed it made sense that Kiba would know. He and Shino had been good friends with Hinata since they were young. It was probably something she kept to herself, for the most part.

"I'll tell you what. Would you feel more comfortable if Naruto joined you?" Kiba bargained.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?"

"What-, why me?" Naruto protested. He flinched, noticing the hurt that crossed Hinata's face at the carelessness of his words, and began waving his hand's wildly. "I mean, no- That's not what I meant! I, uh-"

Kiba rolled his eyes as Naruto struggled his way through forming a sentence. Deciding to intervene before the blond dug himself any deeper, Kiba's hand clasped the back of Naruto's jacket, pulling him aside momentarily.

"Listen, Naruto." He said, lowering his voice. "Shino and I are trying to help Hinata come out of her shell a bit more. We feel doing something like this will be good confident boost for her."

"Okay" Naruo answered slowly. "So… Again. Why me?"

Kiba rolled his eyes again, with a scowl.

"Really, dude? It isn't obvious?" Naruto blinked, confused, but didn't answer, and Kiba sighed. "Look, for whatever reason, Hinata really looks up to you, and you seem to give her a lot of courage. I mean, for god's sake, because of you she stood up to Neji back when we were teenagers and he still had stick up his ass."

"Alright." Naruto answered, prying Kiba's hand from his shoulder. "So, why didn't you just say so?"

Puzzled, Hinata watched the two from her seat, leaning forward and straining her ears as if trying to make out what they were saying. She had panicked a little bit when Kiba suddenly grabbed Naruto, thinking he might have taken offence to what he'd said about her, and was making sure things weren't getting out of hand between them. They were both so hot-headed and Kiba was very protective of her, she really didn't want to have to defuse any situations.

She bolted upright when Naruto began making his way back towards her.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, his voice smooth and reassuring. "Look. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. But if you do, I'll be there for you, and I'd really happy to hear you."

Hinata bit her lip, glancing at Naruto hesitantly. It was still a daunting thought. However, somehow being with Naruto seemed like it would take some of the pressure away. She felt braver around him, and less likely to shy away from things she might normally. He imbued her with strength through his presence alone.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun." She answered, accepting his hand as she stood to her feet and followed him to the front of the room.

Naruto let her choose the song, knowing she'd be more comfortable singing something she was familiar with. As the music began and their friends cheered, recognising the familiar hook, Naruto glanced over to the screen nearby, preparing to follow along as the lyrics flashed on it.

However, the moment Hinata's voice travelled through the microphone, carrying over the room's sound system, Naruto froze, any coherent thought that had once occupied his mind slipping away. His ears pricked up, as if in disbelief over what they'd just heard. Yet, sure enough, as he glanced across to Hinata,

Her eyes were closed as she sung, yet it didn't appear to be because she was nervous and trying to avoid looking at their audience. Rather, Hinata seemed to be lost in the music, allowing the emotion of the song to take over her. Her voice still held the same warm, gentle quality he attribute innately to Hinata, however, it was different. Boldly, and confidently exposing a much more open, emotive side of Hinata that he'd only really witnessed glimpsed of before. One that was usually guarded by her timid nature. It enchanted and fascinated him, to the extent that all Naruto could do was watch her in stunned silence. He held microphone now lowered by his side, as he had no intention of singing. He didn't want to risk drowning out Hinata's voice.

Before Naruto could fully comprehend what had just happened, the song reached its climax, and Naruto was ripped back into consciousness at the sound of their friends cheering and clapping for Hinata. She had opened her eyes, her face flushing beautifully, but a bashful smile breaking across it. Hinata set the microphone down and immediately hid her blushing, shrinking form in the waiting arms of Sakura, Ino and Tenten, who squealed incoherently, showering her with praise.

"What'd I tell ya, Naruto." Kiba joked, slapping the blond on the back as he stumbled back to his seat, dumbfounded. "She's really something, huh?"


	8. Magic AU

**Day 9** : Magic AU

 **Summary** : She was blessed with the ability to see things others could not. Blessed as equally as she was cursed.

.

Her cousin had once told her that attempt to fight one's destiny was futile. You could never stray from the path that had already been laid out for you.

At the time she had wanted, desperately, to argue his point. Yet, deep down, she knew that she honestly could not.

She was blessed with the ability to see things others could not. Blessed as equally as she was cursed.

Her eyes had always been her most distinct feature; a light, lavender in colour. They were unique, though in ways even beyond what could be recognised by the naked eye. Some found them off-putting to look at, finding they appeared cold or dead. Others wondered if she had the ability to see at all, considering her lack of pupils. It was ironic. In actual fact, she saw more than most people could ever hope too.

She couldn't remember exactly when she had first picked up on the trend; when she had first become aware of the supernatural abilities that blossomed inside of her; but it had been at an early stage in her life. She could recall from a young age having recurring nightmares of men coming from a distant land to break into her home and take her away. Her parents had assured her that they merely dreams and that they couldn't hurt her, that she had nothing to be afraid of. Yet the visions had always felt so vivid, so real. Whenever she awoke, her eyes would ache, never having found the time to rest, in spite of being closed. They were constantly searching, always seeing. The visions that would come to her throughout the night.

It was only a week later that her father had caught hired mercenaries from Kumo, attempting to infiltrate the Hyuuga manor, with direct orders to capture her. She was, after all, the heiress to the noble, powerful Hyuuga clan, and would make for significant leverage in gaining a hefty sum of money from them. It had been fortunate that her father had been there at the time to intercept them. Her fears had not be unfounded at all. They had been terrifyingly real.

It hadn't been until she'd been older that she'd made the connection. Until she'd realised that the men who'd appeared in her dreams, matched the appearances of the ones who had tried to kidnap her that day. As much as she wanted to believe it was a miraculous coincidence, she could tell there was something larger at play. Something beyond her ability to understand, or even imagine.

She was constantly and unconsciously being exposed to visions of the future.

Normally, one might think that being able to see the future would serve as an advantage, and a means to alter the course they travelled. However, Hinata knew better, and had no desire to make what she saw known. The pre-monitions she saw were inevitable. They would come to light in one form or another. If anything, all they did was highlight their futility of her actions, as any attempt to rewrite what was already set in stone would prove useless. She saw no point in warning others of what was to come for them, as it would only bring about fear.

Witchcraft, magic, the black arts, these phenomena all stirred terror in the hearts of the villages. The mere accusation of practicing such a craft could turn friends and families against one another, with the 'guilty' culprit being bought to certain death. She had seen it happen, watched the population of her village slowly deteriorate as it was cleansed of evil. She was hesitant to speculate about what would happen if this ability of hers somehow made itself known. Ironically, the one future she rarely seemed to be able to see was her own. In the entire time she had been aware of the ability, not once had Hinata been privy to the fate she would suffer should come to light.

For as long as she could manage, she kept quiet. Her prophecies, her keen sight remaining a secret. Until one day.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

Hinata froze, her lip catching in between her teeth at the accusation, but faced him with a stony expression, masking the anxiety crawling at her skin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She didn't recognise the boy. The fact that he appeared to have suspicions about her was cause enough for alarm. He was rather scrawny, but bright eyed, with a determined expression in his eyes. He looked as though he lived a much less fortunate lifestyle than her own, judging by his ratty clothing and patches of dirt lining his skin. He must have been from the orphanage. Yet his eyes shone and the smile creasing his face appeared to come easily, suggesting a quality of life she could only imagine.

"You have it too, don't you?" He asked, undeterred by her attempt to brush of the conversation. He moved closer, gazing intently into her eyes, as if studying them. She shuffled backward, feeling exposed, almost threatened, as he breached her personal space. She backed blindly into a wall, caught, frozen.

"What do you mean? Have what?" She whispered.

The boy moved away from her slightly and held out his open hands from one another, his digits tensing and curling as concentration was etched upon his face. Hinata watched in awe, as pools of blue energy flowed slowly from his fingertips, moulding into the shape of a perfect sphere. It whirred and buzzed in his hands.

"This," he stated simply. "Something inhuman, something you don't quite understand. Power."

"I-," She began, but by the expression on his face she could tell it was hopeless to deny. There was something disconcerting about the way he seemed to stare right through her. "How- How could you tell?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, the energy dancing arounds his fingertips slowly fading into nothingness. "I can't really explain it, but I could always sense it inside of you."

She could only watch him, completely at a loss for words. It was surprising that, for all the premonitions, all the fantastic, unbelievable things she had been exposed to, the events unfolding in her own life could take her with such shock. Before that day, she thought she was an outcast. The sole manifestation of a largely fabricated fear. However, now she wasn't alone. Not completely, anyway.

"You can't hide it forever, y'know. You're bound to slip up sooner or later."

"And what about you?" The words slipped from her mouth angrily, not born from any genuine malice towards him, but because a part of her had long since accepted that he was right.

He shrugged, kicking his feet at broken shards of bitumen in the road.

"It's not like I have anything to lose. I don't even have a family to disown me. You're the heiress of a powerful clan. Me? I'm no-one."

He trailed off sadly and her gaze fell to the ground. Slowly, she began to slip away, barely making out his voice as it broke the silence lingering between them.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Your secret's safe with me."

Hinata wanted, for her sake, to believe he was telling the truth. Yet, she didn't know if she could trust him. She barely knew him at all. Though, he too suffered from a similar affliction, and had placed enough faith in her to reveal that secret.

She had not encountered this boy in her visions at any point, and had no way of knowing what her associations with him would bring. It was path she would walk blindly, with no clue as to where it led.

.

A/N: Spoiler alert: I have no way of explaining this. Seriously. To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to write for this prompt initially. My first thought was to do a cross-over, maybe with Fairy Tail, but nothing really too specific beyond that. This idea came to a few days ago, and I ran with it… I still don't really know what it is. It has an almost Salem witch trials kind of vibe to it, so… Make of that what you will.


	9. Honeymoon

**Day 10** : Honeymoon

 **Summary** : "I love you, Hinata." The words, softly spoken, were etched upon her skin. Her eyes trailed to the ring on her finger, solidifying them, bringing them to life. "I know."

.

"Are you sure you like it though?" Naruto asked Hinata as they lay together on his bed, his around surrounding her and her snuggling against his chest.

Glancing up, she followed his gaze to the ring adorning her finger, and lifted her hand above her head to examine it. Hinata giggled softly, the question having been one Naruto had asked her several times already. A less patient person might have been starting to get frustrated. Hinata, however, found it endearing. It was flattering to know that Naruto was concerned about her and making her happy.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered honestly. "It's beautiful."

"Because if you don't," Naruto continued, as though he hadn't heard Hinata at all. "I can' absolutely exchange it for another. I checked Sakura-chan and Ino and they both seemed to like it, but I still wasn't sure. So-."

"Naruto-kun, it's fine." Hinata said, turning slightly to face him. "You should know that any ring from you would be good enough for me. But, even if that weren't the case, I would still be more than happy to accept this one."

Naruto smiled, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck bashfully. He took her hand with a smile, glancing up at the soft, white gem embedded on the band.

"I'm glad. I could imagine you wearing it from the moment I saw it. It reminded me of your eyes."

He couldn't seem to tear eyes away from it, away from her. The smile on her lips never faltering. Perhaps he was biased, but he could never remember a time when she had looked more beautiful, wearing the ring he had chosen had for her.

As ridiculous as it might sound, Naruto had been incredibly nervous about proposing to Hinata. He knew he had a tendency to be overzealous, and was worried he might have been rushing into something without taking the time to think it through first. When he confided in some of his close friends, most of them dismissed his anxiety with light-hearted laughter. Insisting that Hinata loved him and would not even entertain the possibility of turning down a proposal from him.

Naruto, however, wasn't entirely convinced. Sure, he had no doubt that Hinata was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and felt confident that she felt the same way. Though, that didn't change the fact that they were both twenty one, and still only two years into their relationship. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and he was worried that Hinata might feel they were progressing too fast.

Naruto, however, had never been happier to be proven wrong as she embraced him, tearfully, her voice breaking into several cries of 'yes'. He had stood, frozen in disbelief, as Hinata rocked giddily in his arms. Relief flooded through him, and suddenly everything became much more apparent, all the doubts that had once consumed him moments ago slowly washing away. While he and Hinata only been dating for a few years, but really they'd known each other almost their entire lives, and she had had feelings for him almost as long. The reason their romantic relationship had been able to progress at such a pace was because of the strong foundation they had formed through their friendship.

Not to mention, they were shinobi. In their line of work, they weren't exactly guaranteed long lives. His own parents had lost their lives far too early, only one or two years older than he was now. But, they had been married and even had the time to start a family of their own. Despite being young, they had left the world bound to one another, emboldened by the promise they had meet to one another, not to die in vain, but protecting something brilliant they had created together.

As they lay together in silence, basking in the comfort of each other's presence, Naruto knew that he had found love and happiness in Hinata. He had wanted to make certain that it would stay by his side for as long as he lived. He didn't want to risk letting it slip through his fingers.

As Naruto's fingers stroked the length of Hinata's hair languidly she rested her head against his chest, lulled by the soothing pattern of his heartbeat. The lethargic haze slowly beginning to cloud her mind dissipated the sound of his voice.

"So… After we're married, where would you like to go?"

"Hm?" Hinata mumbled.

"Y'know, for our honeymoon?" Naruto clarified.

"Oh…" She answered, opening her eyes. "I hadn't really thought about that. Should we worry about getting married first?"

"I know. It's just that…" Naruto sighed, scratching at the back of his head. Hinata glanced at him, curious. He seemed to be quite deep in thought. "Well, after everything we've been through, fighting in wars and… just our regular workload as ninja, I feel like we really deserve a break. Not just a few days off between missions. A proper one. I want this to be perfect for us."

"That's so thoughtful of you, Naruto-kun… Have you thought of anywhere you might like to go?"

"It's funny. I honestly can't think of anywhere we haven't been. I've travelled all over the place thanks to missions. Hell, it wasn't that long ago that we were literally on the moon."

"That's true," Hinata giggled. "Although, we've never really had the time to stop and take those places in. We're usually pretty focused on the mission."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He answered, trailing off, his eyes suddenly training directly ahead, appearing sombre and more serious. "I have thought about maybe one day heading south of Konoha, to see the village where my mom grew up… What's left of it anyway."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun."

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

"I've always heard that the Land of Whirlpool was beautiful."

His hands framed her face gently, his lips lingering as they brushed over their forehead. Taking her in his arms once more, they fell gently back against the bedspread.

"I love you, Hinata." The words, softly spoken, were etched upon her skin.

Her eyes trailed to the ring on her finger, solidifying them, bringing them to life.

"I know."


	10. Hair - Haircut

**Day 11** : Hair / Haircut

 **Summary** : In which Naruto catches himself falling for Hinata. Snapshot from The Last.

.

His father had fallen in love with his mother because of her hair. That's not to say their feelings were rooted in a solely physical attraction, quite the opposite.

It was that unusually coloured, beautiful hair that had first drawn him to her, representing all the unique fire and longevity she held inside of her. It became something that he could attribute unmistakably to her. It was no wonder he'd been able to recognise the thin strands she'd left trailing behind her, following her kidnap by Kumo ninja.

He'd been the only one to pick up on that trail.

Naruto had never really paid that much attention to hair before. Not until the day he met his mother, hearing the story of how her and his father first fell in love.

She had had such beautiful, unique hair.

Even amongst an entire clan of shinobi with long dark hair, Hinata's was its own distinct shade, appearing closer to a dark blue than it did black or brown. Yet, in spite of the customary style adopted by most Hyuuga members, a younger age, she had only ever worn it short.

It was so much longer now, spilling over her shoulder blades, falling to her lower back in thick, luxurious strands. Perhaps a sign of how much she grown and how far she'd come from the girl she had once been. Becoming stronger and more confident in herself, while remaining gentle and compassionate, not losing touch of the person she truly was.

Naruto could recall holding her hair as he helped remove the spider webs that had got caught in it, revelling in how soft and silky the tresses felt. Now, he watched with rapt fascination as they flowed in the wind, framing her crestfallen expression as she gazed over the horizon. He almost felt jealous of the breeze, as it caressed her hair freely, wishing, overcome with the desire to do the same. Naruto swallowed, his eyes wide, as he was unabashedly drawn to the image of her.

It occurred to him in that moment what a beautiful, kind hearted person Hinata was, and what a similarly beautiful woman she had grown into. She'd always been caring and thoughtful towards him. He was suddenly just become overtly conscious of it, and of her. There was an attachment he felt towards her, an odd sense of yearning churning desperately inside of him. A familiar concern he harboured for each of his friends, yet, somehow more intense, concentrated solely towards her.

He was worried for her. Even though, outwardly, she appeared cool and collected he could tell that Hinata's concern for her sister was slowly eating away at her, building into anxiety. Naruto could only imagine that she wanted to act rationally and conduct herself in a calm manner, one that was conducive to their success of their mission and, ultimately, her sister's safety. Yet at the same time, it was becoming all the more apparent that her emotions were beginning to get to her.

It hurt him. It almost physically pained Naruto to realise that someone he cared for was suffering so deeply yet there was nothing he could do to help. He wanted to comfort Hinata, to reassure her that everything would be okay.

As much as he wanted Hanabi to be safe, for her sake, somehow, he felt there was more to it than that. He also wanted her to be safe, for Hinata's sake.


	11. Flirting

**Day 12** : Flirting

 **Summary** : A reluctant Naruto and Hinata are coaxed into awkwardly flirting with one another by their friends. Between verbal diarrhoea and fainting spells they certainly make for some interesting first impressions. Modern AU.

.

"Hinata, I'm telling you, that guy was totally smiling at you." Sakura insisted, nudging her friend with a teasing smile. "Go over and talk to him."

Hinata shook her head silently, hiding her flushed face behind thick locks of hair. There was no way she could do that! She didn't have the confidence of Sakura-san or Ino-san. She was too shy. She had to build up every shred of courage within her just **to ask something simple, like for her neighbours to turn down loud music. She definitely wasn't the type** to strike up an awkward conversation with a stranger. Even if that stranger was incredibly handsome with a beautiful smile and blue eyes that made her go weak in the knees- Hinata shook her head wildly, trying to rid herself of such thoughts.

"Ah, Sakura-san." Hinata answered hesitantly. "I'd rather not, if that's alright."

"Yeah, you go Hinata!" Ino encouraged, pumping her fist. "Play hard to get. Make him come to you. You don't want to come across as eager."

 _"W-what?"_ Hinata gaped at Ino. She waved hands, stumbling over her words as she struggled to deny what Ino had said. However, her softer voice was drowned out by Sakura, who reprimanded her friend.

"That's rich coming from you, Ino-pig." She scoffed, folding her arms. Ino stuck her her tongue out at her.

"T-that's not what I meant at all, Ino-san!" Hinata protested.

"Oh, come on Hinata, you don't need to hide anything from us. It's obvious you're interested. You've been staring at him the entire time!"

 _"I- I have?"_ Hinata thought, mortified, as she sunk lower down against the table, feeling her blush rising all the way up to her ears. She knew that she'd glanced in their direction a few times throughout the night, but it had always been brief, her eyes darting back immediately for fear that she might be seen by someone. Had she really been that obvious?

It was just right… she'd seen him earlier. They had almost bumped into each other on their way back from their bar, each loaded up with drinks for their friends. They had tried to change directions and manoeuvre around each other, but both ended up going the same way. He smiled that awkward, polite smile that seems to be reserved solely for those kinds of situations, but somehow made it incredibly endearing and cute.

"Ino! Leave her alone." Sakura cut in, before reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder. She smiled softly, her voice **adopting a much gentler tone.** "It's alright, Hinata. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

Hinata bit her lip as she glanced towards his booth out of the corner of her eye. _"It's not that I_ don't _want to talk to him…"_

.

"Seriously, dude." Kiba said, gesturing with his drink to a far corner of the club. "That girl is totally into you."

"Whatever," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "You're just imagining things."

"No, I'm not joking." Kiba insisted, gesticulating wildly with his hands. "She's been looking this way ever since you sat down. Though, I'm not surprised when you were totally flirting with her earlier."

"I _wasn't_ flirting! I smiled because I kept accidentally getting in her way! I was just trying to be nice."

"Will you two keep it down," Sasuke grumbled from his seat in front of them. "You're really making it hard for me to pretend like I don't know you."

Naruto glanced back over at the **table where the three girls were seated, his eyes falling on the girl he had run into earlier.** He had to admit, she was pretty cute. A lot of the women he knew fell under the loud, quick-tempered spectrum. Certainly, beautiful and kind in their own right, but also intimidating at times. This girl was different. From what he had seen of her throughout the night, she had been mostly sitting back, listening intently to her friends and occasionally chiming in softly. She seemed to be a perfect foil to her other two, rather hot-headed women, who were currently, **literally, butting heads with one another.**

She smiled nervously as their eyes met, brushing a loose strand of hair from the front of her face.

"Mayday, mayday," Kiba suddenly cried, startling Naruto as he clutched him tightly by the shoulders. "I repeat: this is not a drill!"

"Kiba, what the fuck are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed, shoving the man off of him.

"You have to make a move now, man. She's sending you all kinds of signals."

"Signals? What are you talking about?"

"She fixed her hair." Kiba stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That means that she definitely likes you."

"Uh-huh. Where the hell do you get that from?"

"It's body language. She's subconsciously trying to make herself look nice for you."

"Or maybe her hair was just in her face?" Sasuke drawled, his tone dead-pan. Naruto smirked.

"Trust me, there's something there. Besides, if you two hit it off maybe I'll be on good terms with her hot, blonde friend."

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere before." Naruto said, leaning forward and squinting. Sasuke sighed, his fingers kneading at his temple. Naruto knew nothing of subtlety.

"You have." Sasuke explained, pulling Naruto back so that he didn't attract any unwanted attention. "That's Ino. She's one of Shikamaru's friends."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"So you already have an in? Score!" Kiba exclaimed. "Now you definitely have to talk to her."

Before Naruto could begin to protest, Kiba had clasped him by the shoulders once again. Naruto almost lost his balance as he felt Kiba turn and attempt to forcibly push in the direction of the girls' table. **Sasuke sighed, setting his drink down and standing back to his feet, knowing he would need to intervene before one of them ended up doing something stupid.**

"I really need to make some new friends."

.

"Wait, are they coming over here?"

Hinata felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably, as she followed Sakura's line of sight and saw that the blond was walking over. Although… It didn't exactly look like he was doing it of his own volition. Hinata squinted, not quite sure if she should believe what she was seeing: was that one of his friend's behind him, forcibly pushing him along?

"See, what did I tell you?" Ino goaded Sakura, smugly, breaking Hinata from her reverie. "Hinata knew exactly what she was doing."

"But I wasn't trying to do anything!"

"Well, whether it was intentional or not, looks like you got his attention."

"It's alright, Hinata, there's no need to be nervous." Sakura reassured her again, squeezing her hand. "We'll be right here for you."

.

"Kiba, stop." Naruto said, eventually managing to steady himself and fight off the other man's strength. "Jesus dude."

"Oh, come on, man. Do me a solid!"

"Do _you_ a solid? I thought this was about me?"

"I mean, it is, but that doesn't mean I can't have ulterior motives…"

"Shikamaru will be here later. Can't you ask _him_ for that girl's number?"

"You really think he's going to come out? He's probably sleeping right now."

"Urgh, whatever. Forget it."

"What are you getting so pissy about? Do you not want to talk to her?"

"Well, no…"

"Then, come on, just give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?"

"It's just that… I'm not great at talking with girls. I don't really know how to do it."

"Dude, it's not like they speak another language."

.

"Hey there."

Hinata flushed as he smiled that adorable, shy smile, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Naruto felt really sub-conscious doing this in front of her friends. The way they were eyeing him up was kind of unnerving. Hinata looked up at him bashfully, only being able to hold his gaze for so long under the weight of his deep, bright eyes.

"Hello… again." She answered softly, mentally cheering that she managed to get through the sentence without stuttering.

"Listen, I'm sorry again about earlier. Would you like to, uh…" Naruto panicked as he trailed off, suddenly realising he had no idea where he was going. He glanced down hurriedly at their table, catching sight of the glasses spread out across it. "Get a drink…? I mean, another one, that is. I know you've got one right now. I just thought that-"

As Naruto fumbled his way towards something resembling a coherent sentence, Hinata could barely concentrate on anything he was saying. Suddenly, she began to panic, as she recognised the onset of symptoms she hadn't experienced in years. No. She couldn't let that happen! Not after she'd resisted for so long. Not here, and now, of all times and places. She tried to focus on drawing deep, steady breaths, as she gazed into his eyes. Yet her own ones gradually continued to grow heavier, as her mind clouded with lethargy.

"Hinata?" Sakura said, touching her friend on the shoulder, only for her to slump back against her seat, unresponsive. "Hinata? Oh no."

"Uh…" Naruto began, looking to her; Hinata was her name; friends uncertainly. "Did she just faint?"

"Yeah." Her pink-haired friend answered, as she moved Hinata to sit up again, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Don't worry, it shouldn't be anything too serious. Though, it hasn't happen since we were in freshman year. She'll be really upset that she broke her streak. You should take it as a compliment, though, she must really like you."

"That's… Great, I guess?"

"Oh, she's Hinata, by the way. I'm Sakura, and this is Ino… And you are?"

"Oh, uh… Naruto."

"Naruto, great!" The blonde, Ino, beamed. "I'm sure Hinata will be very happy to meet you once she regains consciousness. Oh, we'll take you up on that drink offer too, if that's okay. She's probably going to need some water when she comes to."


	12. Nightmare

**Day 13** : Nightmare

 **Summary** : Hinata and Naruto are finally able to have some alone time. Unfortunately, they're interrupted by an untimely bad dream. Light lime warming.

.

It was late when the Hokage returned home to his wife. Navigating seamlessly through their bedroom with his enhanced sage senses, he collapsed against the bed with a deep exhale, the weight of his body stirring Hinata from her sleep.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked groggily, turning to face him.

"Tadaima," Naruto answered, his voice slightly muffled against the bedsheets.

"O-okaeri," Hinata replied, stifling a yawn as she sat up. "Did you only just get back now?"

"Yeah." Naruto grumbled. Though she couldn't make out his face as he looked down, Hinata could tell his face was set in a childish pout. "There was a stack of paperwork, and Shikamaru wouldn't let me use shadow clones to speed up the process."

Hinata laughed, marvelling at how, in spite of the years that had past and the great pride he took in being Hokage, Naruto was still the same exuberant person she had fallen in love with. She moved to tend to her husband, knowing how exhausted and drained he got after such long days at work. Her hands rested on his shoulder, massaging the tension there. In spite of the years they had been married, and how intimately acquainted they had become with one another, on both a physical and emotional level, she still revelled in the feeling of the taut, corded muscle that lined his back.

"Shikamaru-san is just making sure you don't overexert yourself again."

Naruto gave a contented exhale, turning and leaning closer into Hinata's touch, his arms surrounding her. She nestled against his chest, her head dipping just beneath his chin, as he placed a chaste kiss against her hair. He basked in the serene, calming affect her mere presence had upon him. The feeling of her body, warm and soft against his own, the unique scent that clung to her, the bright, familiar chakra. It was a feeling he had long since come to associate with a sense of home, a place where he knew he could securely bare his soul.

"Still, I'm happy I at least got to see you today."

"You work too hard, Hokage-sama." Hinata breathed against his neck.

"You're quite right, milady." Naruto answered, his lips twisting in a mischievous grin as he lightly brushed his nose against her own. "Perhaps I should request some time off?"

"I do not know if that would be wise." Hinata answered, pulling away slightly to gaze into his eyes; coy, yearning expression crossing her delicate features. "However, I may be able to help you let off a little steam."

It was amazing how quickly the mood between them, could dramatically change. From something tender and loving, to something much more raw and passionate. It was often hinted in the most brief, subtle exchange of looks or touches. They could read into the intent of each gesture, sensing exactly what it was leading to. It was indicative of the careers they had seen as ninja. The unique ability to move seamlessly from remaining undetected through rigorous, stealthily calculated movements, to suddenly striking out from the shadows with ferocious aggression, often killing intent.

Naruto's lips met hers hotly, his hand delicately sliding the strap of her nightgown down from her shoulder, blindly searching for naked flesh. Hinata returned the kiss with just as much as fervour, while her own hands toyed with rope securing his cloak. Even in their haste, she made sure to handle it carefully. As she began to pry the jacket from his shoulders, Naruto's mouth descended slowly down the column of her neck Hinata threw her head back, mewling with each caress of tongue and each playful gnash of teeth against the sensitive skin. Her fingers clawed at his back, desperately, and Naruto smirked, noting how her voice steadily rise in volume the further down his attention travelled. He snaked his hand beneath the fabric of her nightgown, kneading at her warm, soft breasts. Hinata's eyes rolled back as she bit her lip to keep the moans from spilling out, knowing that their children were sleeping only a few doors down. Given the calm, soft-spoken demeanour his wife adopted in day to day life, Naruto had always derived a strange pride from being able to make her break out in loud, pleading moans, during their most private, intimate moments.

"Mama!"

At their sound of the daughter's voice, Naruto and Hinata both immediately scrambled out of each other's arms, even scouting to opposite sides of the bed. Their sharply trained reflexes in full effect as their door was flung open wildly. After taking a moment to compose themselves, they recognised the distress in her voice as she raced towards their bed.

"Himawari? What's the matter, sweetie?" Hinata asked, opening her arms to her daughter, who immediately sought solace in them. She stumbled into the room, panda plush toy in tow, before embracing her mother. Hinata stroked Himawari's hair softly and Naruto could feel his throat tighten with pride, upon seeing the tender, gentle expression.

"I- I had a bad dream." She spoke shakily, as Hinata whispered quiet, comforting words to her.

Naruto glanced up to see their son also standing hesitantly in the doorway, watching on from a distance.

"You too, Boruto?" He asked, gesturing towards Himawari.

"N-no way, 'ttebassa." Boruto denied, perhaps a little too firmly. "That's dumb. I- I just wanted to make sure Hima was okay."

"That's very sweet of you, Boruto." Hinata said, watching her son with a knowing look as he did his best not to tremble. It seemed as though he had been having some trouble sleeping as well, but was trying to appear brave for his sister. She looked back to Himawari with a warm smile.

"Would you like to sleep here-"

Hinata had barely finished extending the offer before Himawari had scrambled underneath the sheets on their bed; showing speed that her late grandfather would have been proud of; burrowing in as deeply as reinforced mattress beneath would allow.

"Well, I guess that settles it, then," she answered with a laugh. "So long as your father doesn't mind, that is."

"Papa?" Himawari asked, poking her head out from underneath the sheets to look at her father with pleading eyes.

Naruto knew he could never deny his daughter when she was looking at him so hopefully like that. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to having a private moment alone with his wife. However, he didn't mind it being interrupted by his children. He always felt guilty about not being able to spend more time with them, knowing how significantly the absence of a parent could affect a child's life. It would be nice for all of them to be together.

"Of course it's alright, Himawari." Naruto smiled gently, reaching out to affectionately ruffle the hair on head. "That's why we're here after all. If you're ever afraid, or feel as if you're alone, you can always rely on us to be there for you."

Himawari beamed as she eagerly snuggled back between her parents. Boruto remained standing in the doorway, his arms folded and a seemingly perpetual scowl marring his face. Naruto chuckled lowly. In a way, his son was similar to how he'd been at a younger age.

"Come on, Boruto," Naruto said, beckoning him over, his voice lightly teasing. "There's nothing wrong with admitting that you're afraid."

"I-I wasn't scared, stupid old man." Boruto mumbled, but made his way over to the bed, nonetheless.

"It's alright, Boruto." Hinata reassured. "You were very brave for your sister."

Boruto cheeks flushed bashfully at his mother's praise, as he crawled into bed across from her.

"Alright," Naruto said, pulling a blanket over everyone as they got comfortable and settled. "Are we all okay now?"

"Haiii," came the universal response.

"Okay then," he said, reaching for the nearby light switch. "Sleep tight."


	13. Swings

**Day 14** : Swings

 **Summary** : Naruto attributed some of his saddest memories in life to the mere sight of swings. It was odd that he found himself at a point in his life where he was assembling one in his backyard.

.

It was odd that Naruto found himself at a point in his life where he was assembling a swing in his backyard.

He attributed some of his saddest memories in life to the mere sight of swings. Remembering his younger years sitting on the one outside the Academy family, after classes, the day he'd failed his graduation exam. Watching other children from afar, playing with their friends or being dotted over by the parents before they all went home together, leaving home alone and rooted firmly upon the ground.

They served as a reminder of everything that he lacked. No family, no friends to offer their strength or help raise him up. He would never leave the ground, never be able to fly. He never got to experience that feeling of weightlessness, that unparalleled sense when through the air with, the wind whipping against his face.

Even though, two people weren't necessarily required when using a swing, yet Naruto had never considered being able to carry himself with his own strength and momentum. His failure to even try was telling of a large picture, of how he no-one he knew believed in him, and how he consequently lacked belief in himself. He was frowned upon by a larger part of the village, an irresponsible, orphan child.

It had been years before he could summon the strength and the courage to find his own wings.

When he and Hinata had had children of their own, he was surprised to learn that very image of swings stirred a sense of loneliness from deep inside of him, old, painful memories bubbling to the surface. Even though he had that was a part of his life he had long since overcome.

However, as Boruto and Himawari sat on the seats, holding tightly while they were sent sailing into the air, Naruto found himself moved by the laughter, the sheer joy that spilled from their throats, so effortlessly. It was there carefree squeals and cheers, their voices breaking with elation as they swung, that drowned out any memory he had once had, filling his heart with joy.

Naruto was all the more aware of how fortunate he had become. As he stood beside his loving wife, who offered him a warm smile, while she laughed and continued to push their daughter. He watched as Himawari rose higher and higher, her feet kicking out in strides that looked as if they could break the sky. They had two children, who were happy and healthy, and who would never have any reason to doubt themselves. They lived in a time of peace, surrounded by family and friends and peers who are believed that they could achieve anything they could set their minds to.

Perhaps that pain in his early life had been something he had to endure in order to know, and to truly appreciate, such raw, true happiness. In all honesty, Naruto knew he would live through it at all again if meant to achieve such a blessing. To know that he could give his children the things he had not been able to have. To let them fly, unhindered and free.


	14. Star Wars AU

**Day 15:** Star Wars AU

 **Summary:** Fairly recently, in a movie theatre not that far away...

.

Naruto jogged towards the cinema, an excited grin on his face, and his stomach light with anticipation. He had been looking forward to this day for weeks, months even. As early back as when the first trailer had dropped the year before. He slapped his hand lightly against his jean legs, making sure he could make out the shape of his wallet and keys through the pockets. One, two, three. Thankfully, he hadn't forgotten anything.

He and his friends had been camping out together for several days, swapping shifts to take turns going home to sleep, or shower. All so that they could be as close to the front of the queue for the midnight launch. Heading towards the complex, Naruto was glad they had done so. The line now stretched several blocks out from the cinema. At this point, it looked anyone not in a sleeping bag probably wasn't going to get their hands on a ticket. Not tonight, anyway. Luckily for him, and his friends, they were on break from school, otherwise their parents wouldn't have let them stay out so late. Boy, was Naruto glad they had. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to see this movie.

The newest movie in the Star Wars franchise. _Episode VI: Return of the Jedi._

It had been the talk around their school for months now. One of the most popular current film franchises, finally reaching its conclusion. Naruto had always had fond memories of the series, from the moment he'd seen _A New Hope_ for the first time with his father when he was ten years old. The film had easily captured his young imagination, immersing him in a vast, vivid world and leaving a lasting impression on him. From that day forth, he was hooked, and action figures, posters, even limited edition lunch boxes based on the franchise, filled his room.

Naruto would have liked to have gone to the launch with his father, seeing as they had bonded over the movies together. Unfortunately, his work hours were demanding, and he often came home exhausted. Staying up that late to see a two hour movie probably wouldn't be great for his sleep cycle, especially considering he would need to wake up early the next morning.

His father had promised that they would see the movie together at a later date, and while Naruto had a good feeling he was going to want to sit through several sessions, a part was concerned that his father wouldn't be able to find the time. He longed for the days when he was younger. When his dad didn't have to work so much, and they actually got to see regularly see each other. Bringing about nostalgic memories of a simpler, easier time.

He raced towards the front of the line; passing people wielding plastic light sabres and donning Wookie costumes; before eventually finding where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him. The tent they had pitched to stay in while holding their spot was now packed away, and they were standing in line normally. Sasuke had had the final shift throughout the evening and was stretching his aching limbs, glad that he wouldn't have to wait around for much longer. As Naruto approached him, he regarded him with his usual bored expression.

"Took you long enough to get here, dobe." He scoffed. Naruto, however, was in too good of a mood to be goaded by his friend's insults.

"I can't wait. This is going to be awesome, 'ttebayo… When are the others getting here?"

"Ino called before I left." Sakura answered, glancing down at her watch. "She, Shikamaru and Chouji should be getting here any minute now."

"Well," Naruto said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We're going to be waiting awhile before we get in anyway."

"Oh no, how terrible for you." Sasuke drawled sarcastically. Sakura gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand gently. She looked up a second later, straining her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar figure. There had been a flash of dinstinct dark hair in her peripheral belonging to girl in a light lavender hoodie, who wandered by aimlessly.

"Isn't that Hinata over there," she asked, pointing the girl out to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, glancing in the same direction as Sakura. "I think you're right."

"Hey Hinata!" His voice boomed obnoxiously, while he waved his hand over his head. "Over here!"

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted politely, as she approached them. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun."

"Where are Kiba and Shino? Naruto asked, upon noticing that was alone. The three were rarely seen without one another, having been friends since childhood. He'd been under the impression that they were going to be coming together.

"Kiba-kun asked me to go ahead without them. He'd said they'd be along later."

"Oh, okay. So are you excited?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"A little." She answered, her voice not quite sharing his enthusiasm. In truth, she'd actually been looking forward to seeing the film. She just wasn't quite as vocal as Naruto.

"Well, I know am. I could barely sleep at all last night." He chuckled.

While Hinata was very shy, and he had trouble understanding her at times; she was really soft-spoken; Naruto enjoyed her company. She . But she was always nice to him. She shared her notes with him in Kurenai-sensei's Biology classes and helped explain things when he was having trouble. Once, she even shared some ointment with him, when scraped his arms and legs trying to ollie over a park bench on his skateboard. Not surprisingly, something he'd done in an attempt to one up Sasuke.

Noticing Naruto and Hinata conversing rather pleasantly with one another, a mischievous smirk crossed Sakura's face, as an idea came to her. Seeing as none of their other friends had turned up yet, it was the perfect opportunity for her to leave them to have a moment alone together.

"I think I'm gonna use the bathroom before we go in. Wouldn't want to miss anything." Sakura announced, before turning Sasuke with an innocent smile. "Will you come with me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why?" Her boyfriend asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "You're going into the girls' bathroom. It's not like I'll be able to go in with you or anything."

"Weren't you just complaining about having to wait in line all night? The walk will give you a chance to stretch your legs!" Sakura said, before dipping her head towards Naruto and Hinata, hinting at the real reason as to why she wanted to leave so suddenly. Sasuke sighed, but nodded reluctantly, pushing off of the wall he'd been leaning against and following Sakura towards the bathroom. It wasn't much of a secret that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and Sakura had been trying her best to bring the two closer together, believing the relationship would be beneficial to them both. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't exactly most competent person when it came to reading social queues.

"Well, that was kind of weird." Naruto said, with a shrug.

.

It wasn't long before the rest of their friends turned up. Kiba and Shino were first, followed shortly by Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji who had been held up at the candy bar. They filed into the theatre together once the doors opened, quickly finding a group of nine seats in the middle row. Sakura and Sasuke sat down first, taking the seats furthest left, and Naruto came after them. Kiba and Shino shadowed her deliberately, choosing seats to the right of her, followed lastly by Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. This however, went unnoticed by Hinata, who just realised that she was going to be sitting next to Naruto, for the entire film.

Suddenly, she was begging to feel slightly nervous. She hoped that she would be able to focus on the movie and become immersed enough in the story that she could forget about the anxiety clawing at her. The lights were dimmed slowly, following the previews of coming events, the screen before them illuminating the otherwise complete dark theatre. Naruto held his breath, clenching the armrest of his seat as his body shook with excitement. The _Star Wars_ theme kicked in boldly and abruptly, an exhilarating soundscape to the film's opening crawl.

Hinata, however, had some difficulty concentrating throughout the movie. She couldn't help but feel distracted, constantly catching sight of Naruto out of the corner of her eye. His reactions were actually rather endearing, cute even. He was completely enthralled, his expression shifted accordingly to whatever he saw on screen. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in awe at the film's effects and incredibly detailed sets, they darted wildly across the scene following the wild action scenes. He was ensconced, absorbing every little detail. There was really something quite captivating to her about the innocence and childlike wonder of his reaction.

Hinata's gaze fell, seconds later, from the screen completely, down to his hand, resting just a few inches away from her. Hinata hadn't noticed until now, being too engrossed in the film herself. But, at some stage during the movie, he'd positioned his hand onto her armrest, his fingertips almost touching her own.

Normally, Naruto being in such close proximity to her, would be cause for Hinata to become overwhelmed, perhaps even faint. Yet, in this moment, she was strangely drawn to it, overcome by the temptation to reach out and take hold of his hand; something she had always longed to do. They were shrouded in darkness and he wasn't exactly paying attention. Perhaps a part of her thought she might be able to get away with it.

She gradually edge her fingers closer towards his, practically feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. Naruto, unaware of what she'd been doing, lifted his hand to stifle a yawn, his arm accidentally bumping into hers in the process. Hinata's heart lurched uncomfortably in her chest, and she ripped her hand flew back as if it had been burnt, terrified that Naruto had just caught her.

"Oh, sorry Hinata." He whispered, flashing her a brief, apologetic smile, before moving his arm away and turning his attention back to the movie.

Hinata could only nod, a small squeak escaping from her lips. She couldn't believe what she had been doing, almost been caught trying to do. What had she been thinking? Hinata kept her gaze trained directly on the screen in front of her, hoping the darkness of the room would be enough to conceal the blush on her face.

.

"So, what did you think?" Naruto said, turning to her after the credits had rolled and people were beginning to file out of the cinema in droves. From his overjoyed tone of voice, it was already apparent that he'd loved the film. "Wasn't it just amazing, 'ttebayo!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered with a giggled, endeared by his childlike enthusiasm.

Hinata was surprised that she was the first person Naruto had decided to speak when the film ended, but understood why when she noticed that the other person directly opposite him; Sasuke; was still engaged in a rather heavy petting session with Sakura. She looked away quickly.

"How would you know, Hinata?" She jumped as Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice teasing. "You didn't seem like you were watching much."

Channelling her father, Hinata looked over her shoulder and addressed Kiba with the fiercest glare she could manage. He backed off slightly, and let go of her shoulder, trying to play it off with a smirk, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew he'd fucked up.

"Really? Is that true, Hinata?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the silent engage between the two.

"I- I guess I was just a little bit distracted."

"What? Oh no." Naruto cried dramatically, fisting his fingers into his hair. "It wasn't because of me, was it? I'm sorry I bumped you."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata reassured, waving her hands. "It isn't your fault."

Well, technically it was, but not in the way that he thought. Naruto shook his head.

"No, it isn't Hinata! You're going to have to see it again now!"

"Eh, I am?"

"I know, what about tomorrow? We could go to another session."

"W-we could?"

 _Wait, was Naruto saying that he wanted to see a movie with her? Alone? Like a date? But… that was so sudden. There was no way she could do that!_

"Oh boy," Kiba begun, and suddenly Hinata felt Shino taking her by the shoulders and steadying her.

"I mean, it might be a little hard to get some at such short notice, but I'm sure if maybe we went to one of the later ones there might not- Hinata?! Are you okay?"

"Why do you always faint when you see Naruto?"

.

A/N: So, I probably don't have a good enough grasp of Star Wars to write a good AU story set in that world. Sure, I've seen the movies (though not the newest one… yet) and I think they're great, but I'm not exactly what you'd call a buff. So… I went in a slightly different direction. I'm hoping it still technically falls under the parameters of a 'Star Wars AU'. If not, well... I tried.


	15. Seasons

**Day 16** : Seasons

 **Summary** : Much like the changes of the seasons, time saw the growth and flourishing of their relationship. As individuals they grew, their personalities, their strengths rubbing off on one another.

.

It had been a warm Summer's day when he finally summoned the courage to ask her out. He could remember how dry his throat had been, the words scratching in his voice as he formed them. Their friends had spent weeks planning a road trip while on break, loading up their cars and heading for the beaches of Konoha's coastline. It was a trip he would probably never forget.

There were memories engrained in his mind of hot sand burning at his feet, the spray of salt water catching in the wind and the fresh, open air. The rhythmic echo of waves crashing down upon the horizon. She happened to be wearing a two piece that day, a sight that stole the very breath from his body. He wasn't sure if the sweat caking his palms as he approached her could be blamed on nerves, or the heat. However, he was reassured by the smile that crossed her face, as she accepted, her expression almost as bright as the very sun that shone above them.

The sunburn on his back he came home with made it difficult to sleep comfortably for the next two weeks. Thankfully, she gave him some ointment.

They continuing seeing each other into Autumn. He could recall the distinct crunch of the dry, fallen leaves beneath their footsteps, as they walked hand in hand by the trees, wading through the vibrant flecks of brown and red. Despite the weather gradually growing drearier, and the trees being stripped of their colour, it had its own serene beauty. There was a perfect stillness, a palpable silence in the air as the surrounding were devoid of life. Everything around them was preparing, waiting with bated breath for the coming Winter.

He had caught her, pulling her into his arms and playfully collapsing amongst the foliage beneath them. Some of the leaves stuck in her hair, as he glanced down at her with a grin, gently picking them out.

It grew colder with time. The Winter landscape, while visually breathtaking, was one they found much less appealing to explore. They spent most of their time indoors, holding hands and cuddling close to one another to fight against the chill. Together, they rested along with the world outside. The desire for the warmer seasons, and longing for that Summer they had spent together, drawing them physically closer to one another. Whenever they did have to venture outside, she wrapped up tightly in thick jackets that seemed to engulf her entire body. He would pull back her hood back slowly, tiny flakes of snow catching in her dark veil of hair, peppering kisses over her flushed, cold skin. He laughed softly, watching her nose wrinkle beneath the cold wind blistering it.

Her breath was warmth, carrying through the air in thick mists, as their swollen lips lingered closer.

They were pleased when Spring came along, bringing life and vitality back to the land once more. The sun shone brightly; melting the ice away; no longer hindered by dark clouds marring the sky. It showered plants and animals, the new found life of the world with natural warmth, something they had spent months yearning for. At that time, he was all the more conscious of how his own life had been enriched by her mere presence. How, much like the sun, he felt brighter and warmer, just for having been around her.

It made sense, he supposed, that quality being reflected in her name: a sunny place.

It had been almost a year since they had come together. Only now possessing the hindsight, to realise just how much that Summer's day would ultimately change the rest of their lives. The seasons changed, as always, through the inevitable passage of time. The sun would rise, or set, at earlier stages in the day. Plants would flourish and bloom, to later wither away and die. As life came to an end, it began anew all over again.

Much like the changes of the seasons, time saw the growth and flourishing of their relationship. As individuals they grew, their personalities, their strengths rubbing off on one another. She more become more confident in herself, he more patient and attentive. Yet, they always remained steadfast and constant in the faith they placed in one another, the love that they shared. It was a seed they had planted in the Summer, nurturing over time. They watched it bask in the sunlight, growing steadily into something brilliant.


	16. DIY Project - Home Improvement

**Day 17** : DIY Project / Home Improvement

 **Summary** : Though, for the most part, a house was not defined by the things placed inside, by rather the people that occupied it. That sense of a home was something that could be recreated with furniture, or wallpapers. It existed within less tangible things: memories, dreams, expectations.

.

"You know," Naruto said, taking the 'No Ramen, No Life' poster by his kitchenette. "It might not be much, but I really am going to miss this place."

It was something that hadn't really become apparent to him until the day he was leaving, but Naruto did have something of an attachment to his apartment. It had been his home after all, the place he had received from the Third Hokage, and in recent weeks, it hadn't been quite as dark and empty as he had once remembered.

"I will too." Hinata replied; crucial, integral part in his house becoming much warmer, and more homely. She stopped in the midst of sorting through the boxes by his, _their,_ bed, with a nostalgic smile, before resting a hand against her newly swollen belly. "There just isn't enough room for us here anymore, though."

"I still can't believe it," Naruto said, awestruck, as he walked towards her. He took her hands in his own with a warm smile. "We're going to have a house, a family of our own."

It might have seemed strange to think Naruto could grow excited over something so simple, something that several people take for granted every day of their lives. He'd never actually lived in a house before. His apartment, though only containing the bare necessities, had been all he'd really needed before. Even when Hinata, more or less, moved in together with him, anything more than what he had just seemed unnecessary. They were both of simple tastes, and honestly couldn't think of wanting anything or needing anything more.

Hinata's pregnancy had come as a surprise, as something that would forever alter the rest of their lives. Though, for all of the insecurities and doubts that had surrounded her relationship with Naruto, Hinata was not at all nervous about sharing this news with him. Somehow, she could tell it something that would make him, make the both of them, truly happy. Perhaps it was the earnest confession he had made to her, his decree that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, had erased any doubt from her mind. For as long as she had known Naruto, and become emotionally, intimately in tune with who he was, she could understood the sincerity of his words; that it had been a mere, empty promise. It was akin to the nindo that they shared, the lifelong promise to never got back on their word.

Naruto had watched her in complete disbelief when she told him, his mind slowly wrapping its way around the significance of what she had said. Hinata's heart beat heavily against her chest, as his eyes moved from her face, down to her where her hand rested upon her stomach; the anticipation pulsing through her. Yet, she was still not afraid. She could hardly contain her excitement for what would come next. The moment when the news would truly sink in for Naruto. The instant they could move on to this next stage in their lives.

Her breath caught in her throat, at the sight of the most beautiful, heartfelt smile she had ever seen gracing his lips. His arms surrounded her, sheer elation coursing through every fibre of his being. Their hearts swelled with love, tears flowing freely and openly from their eyes as they exchanged ardent kisses. In that moment, nothing else in the world existed for them, except for the other and their love and all that the beautiful things they created together that they now stood in awe of. She was moved by the way he held onto her so tightly, murmuring his thanks and his love for her, over and over again, engraining it into her skin.

They fell in love with a house on the outskirts of the Hokage mountain. A large, spacious home, walking distance from the markets and the Academy. It was a place that welcomed them warmly the moment they stepped inside, somewhere they could see themselves building a home, a future and memories that would remain with them forever. More distinctly than anything, Hinata could imagine a smaller version of Naruto and herself running home excitedly to them each day.

"We'll have a yard where they can play, and a garden." Naruto said, as he looked towards the lone potted plant resting upon his shelf by the window, trying desperately to absorb as much as nutrients it could through the glass. "Think of all the things we'll be able to plant, and how much more easily they'll be able to grow."

"Maybe we could starting planting our own vegetables," Hinata teased, poking Naruto in the chest. "That way you won't have an excuse to not eat them."

Naruto pouted playfully, before bending over to pick a stack of two boxes: he had refused to let Hinata carry any in her current state.

"Alright. I think that should be the last of them. Could you get the door for me, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, peeling away from Naruto and opening the door for him. She stopped aside allowing room for him to move through with the boxes. As Naruto made it outside, he stopped in the hallway for a moment, taking in the surreal sight of the now, completely empty room. It was an odd feeling. To completely strip his home of all its belongings and pack it away into boxes. This was the sum of everything he had accumulated over the course of roughly two decades, yet on its own, would it really be an accurate measure of his home and the things that had taken place in it, of who he was as a person?

Perhaps it was written in some of his more personal, treasured belongings: his photographs, the necklace he had received from Tsunade, the scarf left to him by his mother, the scarf made for him by Hinata. Though, for the most part, a house was not defined by the things placed inside, by rather the people that occupied it. That sense of a home was not something that could be recreated with furniture, or wallpapers. It existed within less tangible things: memories, dreams, expectations. There was pain in moving and having to let some of them go, along with his apartment, but there was also excitement in been given to create new ones. Now with the person he wanted to spend the remainder of his life with, and; he considered, as their joined hands stop to rest upon her stomach; the person who would join them very soon.

The lives that they would carry out here, together.

His hands clasped the front door, turning the handle and closing it behind them.

This was where they would start.

.

 **A/N** : This draws a lot of inspiration from one of my all-time favourite Australian movies; and movies in general, actually; _The Castle_. It might be difficult to track down depending on where you're from, but if you ever have to opportunity to see it, it's one I would definitely recommend.


	17. Stargazing

**Day 18** : Stargazing

 **Summary** : The stars lit up the night sky, preventing the world from being plunged into complete blackness. They worked as a compass, guiding the way for those who were lost, making sure they never strayed from their path... He supposed they were a lot like her, in that sense.

.

The year was almost over.

A year in which, for the second time, Naruto had seen his home, his entire world as he knew it, teetering on the brink of destruction. In spite of the peace they had achieved following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War, Toneri, the Otsutsuki clan's sole survivor, had sought revenge upon those who had used chakra as a weapon.

The world was once again thrown into chaos, as the moon plummeted towards it, and Naruto was overcome by an all too familiar dread. The weight and knowledge that he was fighting for not only his life, but the lives of all those he held dear. The people he had sworn to protect. The fear that his village, his loved ones, may be in danger was a feeling he never wanted to be plagued by again. One he wished he could just put behind him.

It had been similar to how felt watching Hinata leaving with Toneri, moments after he had confessed his love for her; a love he himself had only just wrapped his head around. At the time, he hadn't been aware that Hinata had only done so to infiltrate Toneri's mansion and destroy the Tenseigan, but the memory was still painful.

It was that old, familiar adage that you could never truly understand how much something meant to you until it was taken away.

.

As teenagers thrust into war, children growing up and training to take on life-threatening missions, the time they had had always seemed so fleeting. It was something that seemed to be reflected in their very existence as ninja. There was sacrifice in everything that they did, and each second was treated as precious, something to not be squandered. They were taught to move without haste, or wasted motion, their every step carefully calculated.

Looking to the stars, taking time to bask in the world that surrounded them was a simple, often forgotten pleasure. A smaller detail that, because of their fast paced lives, they didn't always have the luxury of admiring.

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, glancing up at the sky; a blanket of darkness. The night was beautiful, perfectly clear, with each individual star shining brightly. The atmosphere calmed him, the surrounding woods completely still and silent, allowing his thoughts to remain light and aimless. He exhaled deeply, his heartbeat steady and the rhythm lulling him.

He was surprised they'd never thought of doing something like this before. How many times in his life had he lay beneath the stars, but never actually taken the time to glance up at them? It was usually during a mission when he found himself camping out with teammates, his mind was focused elsewhere and more concerned about thinking through their objectives, or hoping that he and his comrades would pull through relatively unscathed. On this night, however, he was content to simply watch the world as it passed him by.

It was strange to think that something so miraculous could exist within constant reach of him, but remain largely unnoticed for so long. A presence in his life he'd always been conscious of, but had only recently comprehended the true extent of its role. It wasn't often that he could truly stop and look at them, gauging them for what they really were.

He supposed they were a lot like her, in that sense.

The stars lit up the night sky, preventing the world from being plunged into complete blackness. They worked as a compass, guiding the way for those who were lost, making sure they never strayed from their path. They were the light amongst the dark. The smallest spark of hope one could cling to in even their bleakest moment.

Sitting up, Naruto shuffled closer towards the fire, glancing over to the person across from him. The fight against Toneri had pulled their feelings to the surface, bringing them closer together, uniting them, joyously. Yet, in spite of this, a part of her still seemed to be haunted by all they had seen; the light in her eyes, slowly fading.

.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" He asked, a small piece of wood held over the flames.

Hinata nodded, wordlessly, retrieving her own piece and ready to follow his lead. Her eyes remained downcast, trained on the fire before them as she reflected upon everything from the past year that she wished she could put behind her. Learning of her sister's kidnapping and finding her later, lying prone and motionless, with her eyes torn out was an image that would always haunt her.

Even though they had managed to retrieve Hanabi and return her home safely, much to Hinata's relief, a small part of her still stung with guilt. The shame, the sense that she had failed her to protect her younger sister, was a feeling that she couldn't seem to shake.

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, a soft encouraging smile warming his face as he looked to her. The shadows caressing his face were broken by brilliant flecks of gold and red, the flames searing through the darkness.

Yet, she was willing to try.

They had to come here to cleanse themselves of every doubt, every hardship that had haunted them over the past year. To start the new year fresh, a completely blank slate. He had encouraged her to think of those memories as she dropped the wood onto the fire. As if they were carried inside of the material itself, as if all those fears, all those insecurities, were slowly burning away, leaving her life for good.

Somehow, though a part of Hinata knew they may never, truly leave her, there was certainly something therapeutic and calming about the action. It was very reminiscent of Naruto, and all that she had come to know him for. Acknowledging a fault, a weakness, but allowing it to hinder or control you. If anything, fighting against it, coming back stronger. She was taking a darkness that had stained her life and using it as a fuel for their fire, a source of light and warmth.

The smoke from their fire billowed upwards as it grew stronger. Rising into the sky, it was carried higher by the wind. Hinata gaze travelled upwards, following it, before her eyes caught sight of the moon. The same moon under which she and Naruto had shared their first kiss, the globes of their memories surrounding them, much like the stars, intertwining their lives.


	18. Clothes Swap

**Day 19** : Clothes swap

 **Summary** : In which Naruto, for whatever reason, won't stop adjusting his underwear, and Sasuke barely resists the urge to kill him.

.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching in irritation as his friend fidgeted audibly in the seat across from him. The legs of his chair scraped against the wooden floor underneath his weight, creating a harsh, unpleasant screeching and Sasuke winched at the sound, kneading his fingers against his temple. How someone could be so annoying without even saying a word was beyond him. Apparently, Naruto was just naturally gifted when it came to pushing his buttons.

He took a sip from his coffee and glanced down at his phone, trying to do his best to drown out Naruto's incessant… existence. However, despite harnessing every screed of patience and mental energy within himself, the task proved too difficult for Sasuke; the movements of Naruto's body only growing louder and more vigorous. As Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a growl, the sight that greeted him was… disturbing, to say the least. Sasuke gapped as he saw Naruto tugging at the crotch of his pants, shamelessly adjusting his underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke seethed, keeping his voice low so as not to attract the attention of the people around them. Did he not realise they were in a public place?

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined, thankfully letting go of his own pants. "They're really chafing."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto froze, his eyes widening with shock as he clasped his hands over his mouth. Colour flushed his cheeks as he glanced to the far side of the room, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Sasuke watched, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"N-Nothing." Naruto stumbled, his voice suddenly hesitant. "Don't worry about it, 'ttebayo."

Ordinarily, Sasuke would not have pried any further, thankful that Naruto was voluntary shutting up. However, there was something about his sheepish reaction that only served to heighten his curiosity. His behaviour was awfully suspicious. He wasn't usually so self-conscious.

He must have been hiding something.

"Alright." Sasuke sighed, a part of believing that he would regret the question about to leave his lips. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced upwards at his friend, gnashing his lip between his teeth, apprehensively. He glanced around them, frantically, deeming that there was no one else close by, before beckoning Sasuke to huddle closer to him. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke complied.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Naruto asked, his voice low, and Sasuke's harsh glare softened slightly. Naruto's tone seemed sincere, as though there was genuinely something wrong. He couldn't remember Sakura, or anyone else for that matter, bringing about anything about Naruto recently. But that again, they might not have known either.

"Alright, fine." He answered after a moment, lowering his voice to match Naruto's. "I promise. Now, what's the matter?"

"I- I lost a bet." He said simply, before trailing off and lowering his eyes subconsciously. Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to slap himself across the face, as any concern he had felt before immediately dissipated. It wasn't anything serious, after all. Naruto was just being overly dramatic. He fell silent as Sasuke continued to watch him expectantly.

"You lost a bet." Sasuke repeated. His tone of voice was inquisitive, probing Naruto to continue.

"I lost a bet… with Kiba. And now, I- I have to…"

The next words flowed with his throat in a flurry, fast enough that Sasuke had trouble making them out.

"wearsomeofHinata'sunderwear."

Sasuke sputtered, a mouthful of coffee sliding down the wrong side of his throat. He curled up, hacking, before he stopped to slap himself across the back, clearing his windpipes. He glanced up at Naruto, eyes wide. That certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"You, what?!" Sasuke exclaimed, an uncharacteristic volume and disbelief in his voice.

"Hey, hey, keep it down!" Naruto hissed. He smiled nervously towards the few people who had glanced in their direction, giving a soft wave as if to assure them that everything was alright.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Sasuke whispered back, harshly. "Would you like to repeat what you just said?"

Naruto sighed, scratching at the back of his head. Well, it was out there now, there was no point in denying it. He might as well just give him the entire story.

"We were on a double date with Kiba and Tamaki last night. Things got a little bit out of hand… There was sake involved. One thing lead to another and well… Now I-" Naruto trailed off again, this time gesturing towards his lower body.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're wearing your girlfriend's panties right now?"

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto fingers dipped discreetly beneath the waistline of his pants, pinching the string of his; well, Hinata's; underwear and pulling it up high enough for Sasuke to see. Horror flashed in his eyes as he immediately tore his head away, covering his face with his hands.

"God damnit, dobe!" He gagged, as he tried to focus on something, _anything_ , else. That image was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Like what you see, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, tucking the string back below his beltline.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke sneered. "So much so that I'm going to have to claw my eyes out right now."

He shook his head, vigorously, hoping to rid himself of that horrific sight.

"So, how does your girlfriend feel about you wearing her underwear?" Sasuke asked, after managing to eventually compose himself. Considering was Hinata's normally quiet, self-conscious nature, he could only imagine that she was, understandably, horrified by the entire situation. Naruto shrugged.

"She's probably just as uncomfortable as I am right now."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Although, he already had an idea of where this was going.

"Well, I mean… She was part of the bet too."

.

"Is something the matter, Hinata? You seem to be… adjusting yourself quite a bit."

Hinata immediately tore her hand away from her skirt and sat up straight, her arms folding against her sides, rigid. Naruto boxers were too baggy on her smaller frame and the waistline had been repeatedly sliding down her hips. It was about the fifth time that morning that she'd had to hike them back up, and she'd managed to remain surprisingly discreet about it… Or so she thought. She glanced up at Ino, who was watching her from the other side of the table, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"No, it's fine, Ino-san." Hinata bluffed, waving her hands with a strained, hopefully reassuring smile. "It's… some new underwear. They're just a little bit loose on me."


	19. Nursery

**Day 20** : Nursery

 **Summary** : Though its leaves may root and fall with time, they would always provide nourishment for future generations to grow.

.

Nursery

[nur- _suh_ -ree]

Noun, plural **nurseries**

1\. A room or place set apart for young children.

2\. A place where young trees or other plants are raised for transplanting, for sale, or for experimental study.

3\. Any place in which something is bred, nourished, or fostered.

.

Naruto grunted as he carefully carried the tree into the garden behind their house, readjusting his grip and making sure he had a firm hold on the pot. It wasn't so much that it was heavy, but rather large and awkward to manoeuvre fluidly.

He walked steadily towards the hole they had dug earlier, lowering the plant in with an exhale.

"There," Naruto said, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, standing back to his feet and stretching out his back. "I think that should do it."

"It will grow nicely there," Hinata said, approaching him from behind, and handing him a bottle of water. He took it with an appreciative smile, twisting the cap off and drinking deeply.

"You definitely think that's the best place to put it?" Naruto asked, between gulps. "'Cause this is the last to chance to say so if you change your mind."

"I think so," Hinata answered, with a nod. "It will get lots of sun during the day, and once it's fully grown, it will give the house shade. I think it will be nice to have outside of the nursery window too."

One of the things Naruto and Hinata had been looking forward to most about moving into their own home, was being able to have a garden. It was a shared love of theirs, a hobby that they had engaged in together, busily tended to their garden, planting and cultivating all sorts of life. They wanted to watch it grow, marking each year that they spent there together. They would be able to look back on this day, and see how far they had come, and how much they had grown along with it.

"Did they say how long it will be before it's fully grown?" Naruto asked, looking down at the sapling.

"If it grows quickly, it could take somewhere between ten and fifteen years." Hinata replied as Naruto turned to her. Taking her in his arms, his hands rested her stomach.

"So we'll be able to watch them grow together." He whispered lovingly into her ear, a radiant smile on his lips. She flushed happily, her own hand resting atop of his, excitement fluttering through her. It wouldn't be long before her due date, before they could bring their child to the home they had built for him.

She sighed, leaning back into Naruto's embrace, his shirt was slightly sweaty, his body emanating warmth from the physical exertion he had put it through, but Hinata didn't mind. In that moment, she was perfectly content, feeling incredibly blessed for the way her life had turned out.

.

A soft wail from the room opposite theirs stirred Hinata from her nap. She glanced groggily over at her the clock on her bedside table, the bright digits telling her that it was early in the afternoon. She stood to her feet slowly, stretching out her entire body before she made her way to the nursery.

"Now, now, Boruto," Hinata chided gently, approaching her son's crib. "What are you fussing about?"

She glanced down with at the soft, pudgy face of their son, smiling at the pout that was etched across it. It was reminiscent of the one his father had worn many times before. It was pleasing to Hinata that Boruto was a perfect blend of both her and Naruto's features. Hinata reached into the crib, gently lifting Boruto up into her arms.

"There, there. I'm here now." she cooed, cradling Boruto against her breast, as the sobs racking his body slowly dissipated once he recognised the familiar warmth and soft voice of his mother. She smiled gently, revelling in the soft, steady breaths that slowly took over his body, as her presence calmed him.

She wasn't exactly sure what had upset him. He mustn't have been able to sleep, and have started to feel lonely his room all by himself. He didn't like being away from either of his parents for too long.

After Boruto had been born, she and Naruto began working alternating schedules. They always made sure that if one of them was on a mission it would correspond with the others time off. That way, at least one of them was at home to look after their son.

They hadn't really considered how things would work in the future yet. Naruto was being groomed to be Kakashi's successor as the Hokage, and would probably have to return to a full time schedule within the next few years. For the time being, however, she still enjoyed being able to take missions when she could. She liked the regular exercise and time out of the house that it gave her, as well as being able to assist their neighbouring villages.

Walking to the corner of the room, Hinata sat by the window, rocking Boruto in her arms as she glanced out of it, watching over their garden. She enjoyed the view her son's room boasted, the picturesque scenery of several bright, vibrant plants that she and her husband had tended to with patience and care.

Her eyes rested on the sapling growing outside of the room. It appeared to be taking nicely. Its arms stretching upward, as if reaching out, trying to harness as much of the sun's light and nutrients as possible. It was still growing, much like their infant son. But with time and adequate nurture, it would bloom to its full potential in full view of Boruto's room. It would serve as a reminder to Boruto as he grew older that they would always love and care for him, giving him all that he needed to grow up healthy and happy. Its strong roots embedded firmly into the earth.

And though its leaves may root and fall with time, they would always provide nourishment for future generations to grow.


	20. Fashion AU

**Day 21** : Fashion AU

 **Summary** : It was rare that Naruto was swept off his feet by the opposite sex.

.

For someone who worked as professional photographer, routinely taking jobs covering red carpets events and fashion exhibits, it was rare that Naruto was taken back and swept off his feet by the opposite sex.

He had been surrounded by attractive women on a regular basis. Tall, full-figured women, with perfectly applied makeup, and not a hair out of place, stalking down runways in provocative attire. At first he'd been somewhat nervous, even self-conscious around them, but managed to get by remaining professional and focusing on his job. He was passionate about photography and it was easy for him to become lost in his craft, even when it related to fields he was particularly interested in.

It was clear Naruto wasn't an expert when it came to fashion. He'd worn his hair the same way since he was thirteen and most of his outfits consisted of jeans and bright, orange jackets. However; despite his apparent lack of interest and knowledge in the area; with his skills in photography, it didn't really matter. It was a job, and he couldn't get by solely on a labour of love. He had bills to pay.

There was something different about his newest client, however. She was Hinata Hyuuga, the daughter of the powerful businessman, Hiashi Hyuuga, and heiress to his esteemed company, who Naruto had been hired to take promotional shots for.

She was unlike most of the woman he dealt with, who walked with confidence, posing alluringly for the camera. She was shy; her voice soft and wavering, as she stood before him hesitantly. She didn't seem like someone who would be comfortable in the spotlight, if the way she was flushing and shyly avoiding eye contact with him was anything to go off of.

Though, honestly, there was actually something quite endearing to Naruto about the way she carried herself. It was honest, flawed. There was something more attractive about that to him, than attempts to attain such outer, physical perfection.

"Alright," Naruto began, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. "I guess we should get started."

He straightened his tripod, focusing the camera on her, before asking her to smile. He held back the urge to sigh. It was one of his least favourite aspects of the job, having to, in a way, try and manufacture emotion; to expect people to smile genuinely into the camera on queue. It was one of the reason why he much preferred taking photos in his friend time, when he could do it spontaneously, catching people in the midst of expressing, showcasing true, sincere emotion. It was something that you couldn't recreate, regardless of what filters, or lighting fixtures you applied.

From the apparent discomfort in her eyes, as she tried to forcibly twist her lips into a smile, Naruto got the impression that she shared his sentiment. He sighed, already getting the impression that this wasn't going to work. It was clear that she was nervous. He needed to lighten the mood, and to try and make everything seem a little bit less… clinical. Maybe then she wouldn't be as hesitant, and would be a little bit more comfortable in revealing herself.

"Hey, it's okay." He told her, moving away the camera and looking up at her. She meet his gaze shyly, her eyes curious, perhaps slightly anxious, but still attentive. Naruto cleared his throat, not entirely sure what to say next. He wasn't the best with words, and wasn't entirely confident that he'd be able to say something to reassure her.

So, he smiled, an action that made the most sense to him. He surrendered to an impulse that simply felt… right. She appeared surprised by the action at first, as she watched him with wide eyes, and a blush deepening on her cheeks.

But, eventually, she smiled back.

The gesture wasn't incredibly bold. It was a brief, tentative flash of teeth, a light in her eyes that he might have missed if he hadn't been paying attention. Yet, it was there.

It was genuine and warm and, in its own way, achingly beautiful. It was something that Naruto understood, couldn't simply be revealed on command. It needed to be carefully coaxed out with patience and empathy.

"Alright," Naruto said, readying himself behind the camera once more. _"Now this, I can work with."_


	21. Technology

**Day 22:** Technology

 **Summary:** Naruto and Hinata really were inseparable.

.

"No, I miss _you_ more." Naruto sighed into his phone dreamily, as Teuchi set out a fresh bowl of ramen before him. "I can't wait for you to get back from your mission."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, glancing over at his friend in irritation. Catching sight of the glare being sent his way, Naruto lifting his hands up in mimed apology. He stood to his feet, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear, and pushed the flaps to Ichiraku's open, sauntering outside.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke sighed. "She's barely been gone a day. They've spent time apart before because of missions. You'd think they'd be used to it by now."

"I think it's sweet." Sakura smiled, breaking her chopsticks apart and reaching for her own bowl. "They've really been inseparable since they finally confessed their feelings for one another. I'm happy for them."

"What do you mean it's _only_ two weeks?!" Naruto could be heard exclaiming from outside of the shop. The stall's thin walls not very effective in drowning out his conversation. "That's still way too long, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke groaned, his head connecting with a dull thud against the benchtop before them. Sakura stifled a giggle against the back of her hand.

"You should get with the times, Sasuke-kun." She teased. "Barely anyone uses messenger birds anymore. They're so much slower!"

Her voice lowered slightly, a sad expression crossing her face before she continued. "Not to mention, it would be much easier for me to reach you that way."

Sasuke looked up at her, his lips folding into a frown. He sat up straight, grasping the cup of sake in front of him loosely with a sigh, taking a slow, deliberate sip.

"Sakura, please understand. What I'm doing isn't me trying to cut you out of my life, or ignore you." "It's just that- Whenever, I leave the village I like to be alone with my thoughts. There's still a lot that I need to process, and figure out for myself… and I don't really want to distract myself."

Sakura watched him, silently, carefully taken in each words as he spoke it. She didn't want to speak, for fear that he might not continue, or his train of thought could be lost. Sasuke's eyes were trained downward, as if deeply fascinated with the contents of his ramen, and his longer, more unkempt hair obscured a lot of his face, making it harder to read his expression.

Yet, she listened to him intently, focusing on his tone of voice. She could tell from the way he was struggling to look at her, that there was a sense of guilt in recounting what he was saying. However, he spoke with good intentions, his words laced by the desire to redeem himself and atone for all he felt he had done wrong.

"I like being with you, and Naruto." He continued. "I like talking and spending time with both of you again. It makes me happier than I can remember having been in a long time. But when I'm faced with reliving and thinking over everything that I've done, I don't always feel like I deserve to…"

"Plus, I'd really like to avoid doing anything that could potentially turn us into…" He paused, glancing over at Naruto, who was in the middle of making loud, exaggerated kissing noises into his phone's receiver. "…One of those couples."

Sakura smirked, laughter trickling from the back of her throat at Sasuke's abrupt shift in tone, his dry quip at Naruto tickling her. Apparently, some things never changed.

"Man, you really are like a hermit." She joked, her hand resting on his shoulder warmly. Sasuke shrugged as he leant into her touch, his hand curling around his sake cup once more.

"What can I say? I like my solitude."

"Well, at least you're not stepping out in the middle of a meal." She said, glancing at Naruto's silhouette with a playful roll of her eyes, as they watched him pace back and forth, still engrossed with his conversation with Hinata.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Sasuke asked, moving to stand up.

"No, it's alright," Sakura said, standing from her seat and making her way outside. "I'm on it."

"Okay, Naruto!" she called, clasping her friend by the shoulder and turning him around. He lowered his phone as his eyes caught hers, confusion written in them.

"Sakura-chan?"

"This is supposed to be a team outing, so don't spend the whole night talking with your girlfriend!" She lectured him, half-heartedly. "Besides, you don't want the noodles to get soggy, do you?"

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered, a look of guilt flashing across his features. "Hinata? Listen, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go… I'm out with Sasuke and Sakura right now… Yeah, yeah that's right… Okay… I love you too. Call me later, okay?"

His finger swiped across the screen, once he drew the phone away from his ear, turning back to Sakura.

"Hinata says hi," Naruto said sheepishly, his finger pressing the power button on his phone.

"Come back inside, baka," Sakura teased, slapping him lightly across the arm. Naruto smiled, following her as she moved back to her seat.

"Sorry guys," Naruto said, ducking his head, and rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

"It's alright." Sasuke said, turning to meet him with a knowing grin. "We knew you weren't going to be for long. Not when we have ramen."

Naruto chuckled softly, taking a seat beside his friend.

.

A/N: Alright! With that, I'm caught up again. Having said that, though, I will be going to RTXAU this weekend, so my next couple of prompts might be late. I'm going to try and get them up in time, but just in case I don't, you know why.


	22. Scars

**Day 23:** Scars

 **Summary:** Her body had been a canvas, a mould shaped by the spoils of war.

.

Her body had been a canvas, a mould shaped by the spoils of war.

It was something that he would commit to memory over the years; the touch of her skin, the scent that clung to it, the way it would yield and respond to his touch. In time and through the progression of their relationship, he would become intimately familiar with every precise detail of it; each minute birthmark and freckle; almost as if her body was an extension of his own.

It was the first time she had been stripped before him, entirely vulnerable and exposed. Naruto swallowed, shakily, as his eyes roamed the uncharted contours of her figure. He was captivated by the way her soft, dark hair spilt over her bare shoulder blades, thick strands billowing out against the pale skin.

There was a shy smile gracing her face, as she stood before him, but not a hint of hesitance lingered in her eyes. She was unashamed, completely comfortable in her own skin and knowing that he would accept her for all she was. For someone who had always been so timid and reserved, he could understand the gravity and level of intimacy behind such a gesture, and the trust that she placed in him.

Her skin was marked by the life of a kunoichi. It was in the callouses that lined her hands from years of striking against wooden training posts and the blisters staining the inside of her palm where she had gripped kunai and shuriken. Her stomach was littered with bruises, products of stray strikes that had connected during sparring sessions. As someone who had spent her younger years criticised and disowned for her shortcomings, there were times when Hinata found them the hardest to wear; a collage of every time she had failed to block or avoid a blow.

However, despite any insecurity she harboured, Hinata had vowed not to look at them as failures, but as silent promises to improve; badges that she wore to remind herself of past mistakes in the hopes that she could come back stronger and better from them. No matter how hard she was hit, and how much pain ripped through her, she would always get up.

His were drawn to the angry, red marks, scarring her chest, ones that he had never seen before. Stopping to study them closer, Naruto could feel a familiar unease building inside of himself, as his mind conjured up an image that tugged relentlessly his heart. There were horrific memories attached to these scars; of pain and an overwhelming anger clawing at him, completely taking over.

The vision of her collapsing against the ground, her eyes glazed and unfocused, as blood spilt from her lips. Pain attacking her, mercilessly, as he begged helplessly for him to stop. His worst fear was manifesting itself, as Hinata, one of his precious people, and he was pinned down, powerless to act, to even try and help her. Yet, even if he hadn't been paralysed by fear, and the chakra rods impaling him, there wouldn't have been much he could have done to stop her.

She had sworn to protect him with her very life, and was steadfast in her attack, stepping forward without fear. She knew the risks that came with fighting such a powerful opponent, she had earned her share of scars before, and was more than aware that she likely wouldn't win. Yet, it was a chance she was more than willing to take, if it meant keeping him, and the hope he carried, alive.

He had almost lost himself that day, completely overcome by the darkness festering inside of him; the sight, the very thought, that one of his friends had died, pushing onto the brink. When Naruto finally came to, and the anger inside of him welled away, he cried tears of relief, realising that Hinata was still alive.

Hinata could see the sadness lingering in his eyes, as they remained fixated on her abdomen. Her hand brushed against his cheek, moving his head up to hers and Naruto glanced upwards in surprise, the action breaking him from his stupor. She held his gaze with a soft smile, her hand trailing down to rest against his chest. He leant into her touch with a sigh, focusing on the warmth in her fingertips, her steady breath caressing against his lips; reassuring him that she was alive, quelling him of any fears.

His eyes lowered to the scare once more, taking the time gaze upon in a different light. The promise embedded upon her flesh. The vow she had made, that so long as she was breathing, she would lay down her life to protect him. Ducking his head slightly, Naruto's lips caressed them, as if wanting to heal the ugly markings etching her skin. She smiled, her fingers stroking the hair on his head softly.


	23. Tickle

**Day 24:** Tickle

 **Summary:** All's fair in love and tickle wars.

.

It had been a complete accident when Naruto discovered the sensitive spot on Hinata's neck, just above the crook of her shoulder. His lips had been pressing soft kisses there, slowly descended lower as he explored the contours of her body. She squirmed in his arms, the soft, pleasurable mons that had been trickling from the back of her throat, suddenly turning to squeals of laughter.

The sound had surprised Naruto initially, startled him, even. His mouth ripped away from her, his eyes wide as he gazed down at her, as though he couldn't believe he had managed to gain such a reaction from her. A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he pieced together what had happened, his mouth descending back to the sensitive area, mercilessly.

It was fortunate that Hinata made a habit of wearing her headband around her neck when on missions, as it covered up the blotches and marks left by his lips and teeth, keeping their friends from asking any embarrassing questions.

That sensitive part of Hinata become one that Naruto would always return to when they were alone. It was, in part, due to his mischievous, teasing nature, knowing that she was slightly self-conscious about the marks he left upon her, even though usually covered. However, it was almost fuelled by a want to evoke that same peal of soft, melodic laughter from her again, the sound one that he had grown to love.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata warned, through uneven breaths, as his hands clasped her wrists and he nuzzled against her neck with his nose. She could already tell where he planned on going from there, and wanting to make it perfectly apparent that she was onto him. Naruto paused, weighing up his options, as he sensed a rare, stern tone entering her voice.

Hinata could make out the smirk on his face, from the corner of her eye, as he teased her, pretending as though he could not make out her protests. She struggled against his grip, trying to fight through the agonising, yet pleasurable torture. Realising her efforts were futility, and the clear strength advantage Naruto had over her, Hinata relied upon her flexibility, clamping her legs tightly around his chest and flipping them over with the strength of her lower body.

Naruto exhaled sharply as her bodyweight pinned him against the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Her name had barely left his lips when, before her hands descending upon his under arms and lower body, mercilessly ticking the skin. It was no secret to Hinata that Naruto didn't have much of a tolerance when it came to tickling, not having experienced it much before in his life. This was a weakness she intended on taking full advantage of.

"Wait! No, Hinata! Stop!" Naruto protested, despite the, involuntary, laughter breaking through his voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun?" She responded, grinning teasingly above him. "What was that? I couldn't quite make out what you were saying."

Naruto grit his teeth, as he struggling beneath her. He glanced around, trying to find a means of escape within his reach. Hinata had managed to position herself across in such a way, that the bulk of her weight was barring down upon his shoulders and upper body, making it difficult for him to get back up. His heels dug into the mattress for leverage, managing to pry his shoulder up slightly and shift them towards the side of the bed. Perhaps if he made it to the edge and got his legs over, Naruto thought, he could make it back to his feet. As he inched closer, however, the force he exerted to move himself accidentally caused Hinata lost her balance. She teetered on the edge off the bed, unintentionally, dragging Naruto down with her. Together, they tumbled over the side, collapsing in a heap against the floor.

They gazed at one another in silence, for a moment, lying flat against the wooden surface, still in shock from the sudden fall.

"Truce?" Naruto offered, extending his hand out to her with a sheepish grin.

Hinata frowned and eyed his hand hesitantly, feigning suspicion. She rolled her eyes with a playful grin, unable to resist impish charm.

"Truce." She agreed, taking his hand.


	24. Pillow Talk

**Day 25:** Pillow Talk

 **Summary:** They knew the rhythm and movement of each other's bodies and were joined flawlessly, in tandem with one another.

.

Hinata writhed beneath him, her fingers grasping desperately at the bedsheets, as her voice broke out in almost inaudibly high-pitched cries. Her eyes were clouded and mouth hanging open, slack, underneath the sheer rapture their union brought her. Naruto grunted, his breathing heavy and sweat building on his forehead, as he could feel the pressure building in his lower anatomy. They knew the rhythm and movement of each other's bodies and were joined flawlessly, in tandem with one another. Despite seemingly having explored and learnt every inch of each other over the years, every touch, each exchange of heat remained as invigorating and exciting to them as always.

Naruto glanced downward, his eyes resting on Hinata through the darkness, and found himself enraptured by the sight of her. Her bare shoulders bathed in pale moonlight, the endearing flush crossing her face, her breasts jiggling with each thrust, the sheer bliss that was lighting her expression. Knowing that it was his actions, and the love she harboured for him, that managed to bring Hinata to such heights of pleasure, fuelled him with an indescribable sense of pride and happiness.

"H-Hinata," Naruto said, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

Drawn to his voice, their eyes locked and Hinata could feel her breath catching under the intensity of his gaze. He reached for her hand, strewn haphazardly over her head and grasped it firmly, without breaking eye contact. Hinata could feel her throat tightening at the sincerity and tenderness of his action, a warm, infectious smile breaking across her lips. It was something so typical of Naruto, an attempt to draw them closer, even when they were as physically and intimately connected to one another as possible. She lifted her head closer to his, their lips brushing fervently as their hips continued to rock, the cadence of bodies uninterrupted.

Naruto could feel Hinata clenching tightly around him with a cry of pleasure, and shuddered beneath the blissful pressure, feeling his restraint finally gave away. His arms gave out, the warm, familiar weight of his body collapsing against her own. Hinata's arms surrounded him, pillowing his head against her chest, as her fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. They drew in slow, deep breaths, slowly descending from the plateau they had reached together.

"I love you," he whispered, tracing the words over her lips.

"I love you too." She answered, drawing back to hold his gaze once more.

As they managed to steady the tremor of their hearts, Naruto slowly eased himself off of Hinata, and lay by her side, taking her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest with a contented sigh, allowing herself to be lulled by the calming rhythm of his heartbeat, as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, his lips caressing her bangs. It was a favourite sleeping position of hers, curled up in his warm arms. One that would normally have her drifting off within minutes.

Tonight, however, there was a part of her was distracted, fretting over what they had just attempting to do. She couldn't help but wonder about whether or not they had done everything right, and if it had worked. They didn't have any real way of knowing for some time.

"Do… Do you think that it worked?" Hinata ventured hesitantly, sensing that Naruto was still awake. Her fingers traced lazily over his chest.

"I hope so." Naruto answered honestly. "Sakura said it will be a while before we're able to find out. But if not, it's no big deal. We'll just have to try again."

"Really?" She answered, turning her head to him.

"Of course." Naruto answered with a smile, as though it were the simplest, most obvious thing in the world. "I told you Hinata: I want to be with you. I want us to start a family together."

Hinata felt her heart swelling at the sincerity and ease of Naruto's confession, overcome by the love she had for him and by the happiness she felt, knowing he returned it.

"What would you like to have first? A boy, a girl?"

"Honestly, I'd be happy with either." Naruto said, shrugging. "I didn't have any brothers or sisters of my own growing up, so I'd like to make sure our children have both."

"I feel the same way. Though, whatever we have, I'm sure they will be beautiful."

"I think you're right." Naruto said as he turned to look at her, his hand cupping her hand. Hinata felt her cheeks warm sub-consciously. Though older, and more confident, she still couldn't help but get flustered around Naruto, particularly when he spoke so lovingly of her. However, there was a now soft smile breaking across her breaking across her lips.


	25. Family Album

**Day 26:** Family Album

 **Summary:** They were part of a story... Their photographs placed after great ninja who had fought for and defended their future, the lives that had been able to flourish as a result of the past sacrifices made.

.

Naruto was certainly amazed by the remarkable progress their technology had seen over the past few years, particularly when it came to cameras.

At an earlier age, he remembered the rather arduous process involved in taking a photo; having to wait for the film to develop, with no way of knowing if the picture you had taken was even a good shot. As his younger, more impatient self, Naruto recalled having to wait days to fill out his Ninja Registration Form, as his picture needed to develop. Because of the hassle that was involved, he hadn't had many photographs growing up. Kakashi had insisted they take a picture when Team 7 was formed. While Sakura liked the idea, Naruto and Sasuke had only begrudgingly agreed, glaring daggers at one another out of their sensei and teammate's eyeshot. In hindsight, Naruto was glad that they had.

The memories they had created together were precious, ones that he never wanted to forget, particularly when so much of his past had been lost.

The few pictures he had of his parents were worn, the colour fading from them. Photographs of them holding him as a baby, the very few moments they had spent together. The edges were lined with scuff marks and fingerprints, from the all the times he had spent looking at them. Yet, despite growing worn with time, it remained one of his most precious possessions. It was the one of the few pieces of them he had left, the proof of their existence. By holding onto this part of them; by showing Boruto and Himawari and telling them of their noble sacrifice; he would always be able to keep them with him. They would never truly be gone.

He was thankful that he had taken some pictures with his old master, Jiraiya, as well, while he had still been alive. While he had a large back catalogue of Icha Icha novels that would do well in upholding his legacy, Naruto couldn't help but feel that those books failed to capture some of the nobler, more inspiring qualities of his Godfather.

As the technology developed, the collection of photos he had grew, along with his family and the memories they made together. He had pictures framed and scattered across his desk. Photographs of his children, his wife, all of his family playing together. Photographs of his teammates and peers, his friends and old teachers, all the people who he looked up to and depending upon. Those who had guided him through his life. They were pictures he could look to whenever he was stuck in his office, working long, difficult days.

His children were part of a story, a new generation in an ever-changing, constantly evolving narrative. Their photographs were placed after great ninja who had fought for and defended their future, the lives that had been able to flourish as a result of the past sacrifices made.

For all the comfort and happiness the mere sight of their pictures brought him, Naruto always made sure his photographs were visible in their home, featured amongst their family and friends. It served as a constant reminder to Boruto and Himawari that; much like their grandparents, or their Uncle Neji; even though there were times when he might not be around, they would still be able to see him. A part of him would always be with them, to carry wherever they wanted.


	26. Free Choice AU

**Day 27** : Free Choice AU

 **Summary** : Meeting the parents AU.

.

"They're here," Kushina sang, at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She bounded down the stairs, rapidly, her long red-hair whipping behind her, before sliding to a stop in front of the door, clasping her hands in front of her eagerly. She had been looking forward to this day.

Their son, Naruto, would be coming home to Uzushiogakure for the holidays, and having moving out earlier in the year. While Kushina had missed him dearly while he'd been away studying, that wasn't the only reason as to why she was so excited.

He would be bringing his new girlfriend, Hinata, with him, and they would finally be meeting for the first time.

"Kushina," Minato called, not far behind his wife. He caught her by the arm, stilling her before she could open the door. She turned, glancing at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Before we let them in, remember what Naruto has told us about Hinata-san." Minato advised, his hands resting warmly on her shoulders. "She is quite reserved, and I imagine she may be nervous about meeting us. Please try not to overwhelm her."

"What are you talking about, 'ttebane?" Kushina asked, folding her arms indignantly and glaring at him. "Why could I possibly do to overwhelm her?"

Minato held up his hands, not wanting to incur the wrath of his wife. He paused momentarily, making sure to choose his following words carefully.

"You have to admit, Kushina. There are times when are you are slightly… Hot-headed."

"Anata," she warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Uh, guys…. What are you doing?"

"Naruto!"

Kushina and Minato jumped at the sound of their son's voice. He stood in the now open doorway, a suitcase resting at his feet, holding hands with a young woman, who stood slightly behind him. Both Minato and Kushina's eyes perked up, their attention caught. That must have been her.

"I could see you two from the other side of the door. You were just standing there, not answering… I wasn't sure what you were doing."

"D-Don't worry about it, 'ttebane. It's nothing important." Kushina answered, rubbing at the back of her neck. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mother, knowing that her verbal tic was a result of being flustered. He had a feeling that those two may have been up to something, but was willing to let it slide for the moment.

"Okaeri, Naruto." Minato greeted, as his parents moved forward to embrace him lovingly.

"Tadaima, mum, dad…" He answered, sighing contentedly into their arms. "It's good to be home."

Minato pulled away from his son slightly, an expectant look in his eyes. Naruto watched him in confusion for a moment, before Minato dipped his head in the direction of Hinata, who was still standing in the doorway, watching awkwardly from a distance. Naruto's eyes widened, as the realisation clicked.

"Oh, right. So, uh… There's someone here I want you to meet, 'ttebayo." Naruto began, moving away from his parents and back to the front door. He reached out to put his arm around his girlfriend, leading her towards Minato and Kushina.

Admittedly, Naruto had been somewhat nervous about introducing his girlfriend to his parents, particularly his mother. She had always wanted him to find a woman like her. While he truly loved and cared for Hinata, on the surface, she was very different from his mother. She was rather quiet, calm and level-headed. For the longest time she had seemed to have difficulty maintaining eye contact with him, letting alone holding a conversation. However, it would be wrong to assume that she wasn't brave or capable because of those traits. In all honestly, nothing could be further from the truth.

Naruto was sure that if they got to know one another, they would realise they actually had a lot in common. They were both very compassionate and loyal women, and strong in their own, unique ways. In a lot of ways, they had both inspired him to grow.

"Mum, dad: This is Hinata, my girlfriend." Naruto said, holding his arm to her.

"H-hello, Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san." Hinata bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Minato smiled, pleasantly surprised by the young woman's manners. Initially, when he heard that Naruto had started seeing someone, he would never have expected it to be a girl like Hinata-san. Having said that, he wasn't disappointed. She seemed like she would make a good foil for their boisterous, often impulsive son.

"The pleasure is all ours, Hinata-san." He answered. "Isn't that right, Kushina?"

When Minato didn't receive an answer, he glanced over, puzzled. Kushina had her head cocked to the side, her eyes squinted slightly as she studied Hinata intently. Hinata swallowed, feeling slightly unnerved under the woman's intense gaze. Why was Naruto's mother looking at her like that, without saying anything? Was there something on her face? Hinata reached up to brush a hand over her cheek and forehead, but didn't notice anything out of place.

"Kushina?" Minato repeated.

"She's so adorable!" Kushina gushed, abruptly wrapping her arms around Hinata. She squeaked in surprise, Kushina's sudden movement causing her to tense up. However, she relaxed after a moment, feeling the tenderness of the woman's embrace, as she babbled to her affectionately. "Please, Hinata-chan. There's no need to be so formal! You can just call me Kushina!"

"H-hai, Kushina-san." Hinata answered, who, though flattered, appeared a bit flustered by Kushina.

"Kushina," Minato sighed, his fingers pinching at his forehead. He'd tried to warn her to tone it down.

"Well, aren't you lucky to have found such a pretty, well-mannered girlfriend, Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto cried, snapping back to attention. He'd been watching his mother in stunned silence, taken back by her reaction. "You mean you're not, uh… you're not upset?"

Naruto flinched when his mother suddenly turned towards him, expecting to receive a scolding, or a sharp knock across the head. However, instead she glanced directly into his eyes, a genuine look of confusion crossing her face.

"Why could possibly make you think I would be upset?" She asked, completely serious.

Naruto faltered, his mouth falling open in surprise, but no words coming out. He really hadn't expected her to ask that.

"It's just that…" He began. "When I was younger, you always told me that I should find a woman like you-"

"Naruto," Kushina sighed, though her lips curled upwards warmly, suggesting she was not upset. "I appreciate you wanting to respect my wishes, but that's not what I meant at all."

"It's not?"

"Of course not. Did you honestly believe that I would disown a girl you had feelings for, just because she didn't act or look like me? What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"Well, I mean… When you put it like that, I-"

As Naruto fumbled over his words, Kushina turned her attention back to Hinata, who smiled at her uncertainly. She clasped her hands firmly on the younger woman's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Hinata-chan, do you care for my son?" She asked, her voice soft and sincere. Hinata's eyes widened, her nerves suddenly returning with the unexpected question. Yet with the honest, encouraging look held in Kushina's eyes, she felt reassured. She didn't feel as though the question as supposed to stump or challenge her, but rather by answered simply, by speaking from the heart.

Kushina was slowly starting to remind her of Naruto, in a lot of ways. It was comforting.

"O-of course," Hinata nodded, her voice suddenly taking on a confident, certain tone. "I have always admired, Naruto-kun. The way he always perseveres and tries his best, even when no one believes in him… It's incredible. He has inspired me to be a better person, and makes feel as though I can truly do anything. For as long as I've known him, I've felt that he is the person I want to be with."

Kushina smiled, satisfied by the Hinata's answer. She reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"That's all I can ask of you." She answered earnestly, before turning back to her son, her voice returning its normal volume.

"Come on, Naruto!" She called. "We should get back inside. We need to make sure we have a place set up for Hinata-chan."

"Eh?!"

"Welcome to the family, Hinata-san." Minato said, moving out from in front of the doorway and gesture for her to come through. "Please make yourself at home."

.

A/N: I know it's not incredibly unique or imaginative, but to me the best Naruhina AUs are the ones where Minato and Kushina are alive. I could also totally imagine Kushina doting over Hinata like she did Rin in the Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution game… Hell, she'd probably do it to any girlfriend/female friend of Naruto's. She's just such a loving person.


	27. In Your Arms

**Day 28** : In Your Arms

 **Summary** : She would push down the fatigue clawing at her, so long as it meant staying awake for just a moment longer, revelling in the feeling of laying in his arms.

.

Hinata's eyes were heavy, the ever-tempting siren song of sleep calling to her, lulling her. In spite of the weariness clouding her, despite feeling perfectly relaxed and at peace, Hinata fought against it. She refused to let the fatigue pull her under, even if only for a moment longer. She knew that once she let her consciousness slip away she would lose this feeling; a sense of complete safety and contentedness; one that she had always yearned for. She wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible.

It was a warmth pressing against her back, a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist as gentle, soothing breaths caressed the shell of her ear, the steady, calming rhythm of his heartbeat against her. She feel a pleasurable shudder racked her body, the sensation tickling her spine as invigorating chills ran through her. It was amazing that he could have such a calming effect upon her, without really having to do anything at all. Just by simply being in his presence, Hinata could completely free. Free from harm, free to be herself and be openly, honestly loved by the man who had changed, inspired her and helped to shape her life for the better. The person that she loved, truly, with all of her heart.

She had spent years chasing after him, wanting nothing more than to walk beside him, holding his hand. Now that they were here, together, wrapped so closely up in one another, there was a part of her still in disbelief. To know that he had acknowledge her strength, her years of struggle and perseverance, her feelings having finally reached his heart, was a prospect that brought Hinata an ineffable sense of happiness. She wanted to cherish every second that she was fortunate enough to spend with him.

Every now and then, she would glance over her shoulder, turning in his embrace to watch him. She basked in the rare sight that was Naruto, completely at peace; admiring the calm, relaxed expression on his face and perfect stillness of his body; such a contrast to his usual, energetic nature. It filled Hinata with warmth, feeling that it spoke of the intimacy and trust in their relationship, that she was able to see such a private, vulnerable side of him. Her hand she reached out to caress his cheek gently, the touch of his skin solidifying it, reassuring her that it was real. Her eyes traced over the contours of his face, wanting intently, as if wanting to imprint every fine detail of his serene expression in her memory.

Hinata yawned softly, after a moment, moving to rest her head back against his chest, nestling just beneath the crook in his arm. Her eye closed as she allowed them a moment of rest, the exhaustion slowly catching up to her. Still, she would push down the fatigue clawing at her, so long as it meant staying awake for just a moment longer, revelling in the feeling of laying in his arms.


	28. Bento

**Day 29** : Bento

 **Summary:** As he ate, Naruto was reminded fondly, of the first time Hinata had ever shared her cooking with him, back when they were chuunin and sharing a mission together. Admittedly, he had felt a little unsettled eating onigiri in the shape of his own face, but it had tasted delicious.

.

"Shikamaru, can you double-check how many headbands we'll need to prepare for next week's graduation ceremony?"

The Hokage's second in command exhaled lowly, having just slipped in to drop some documents on his desk. His fingers kneading at the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some of the tension building in his forehead. Though, his tone remained level and professional.

"Sure, I'll get right on that."

Naruto leant back into his chair with a sigh, raising his arms above his head and stretching out the knot in his lower back. Despite having barely made it halfway through the day, Naruto was already feeling incredibly drained, his tight schedule taking a toll on him. Feeling light-hearted and slightly dizzy, Naruto could feel his stomach growling angrily. He let out a pitiful moan, slumping headfirst against the desktop as he realised that he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

He didn't have time to run out and grab something, there was just too much to do. Sakura and Shikamaru had also both warned him about sending clones when he was supposed to working. He didn't want to exhaust his chakra reserves again. Naruto sighed, glaring at the large stack of papers sitting in front of him. It sure wasn't going to be easy to concentrate on his paperwork on an empty stomach.

He reached for his stamp, convincing himself to, begrudgingly, get started. As his eyes scanned over the first document, Naruto was startled by the sound of the door to his office swinging open abruptly, as Shikamaru entered.

"Why don't you take a break?" Shikamaru suggested, watching his superior and, more importantly, friend, in concern. "I can look over those for the time being. You have an important visitor waiting to see you."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"A visitor?" He asked, "But I didn't have any meetings schedul-"

Naruto trailed off as a flash of dark hair, framing a familiar, vivid pair of lavender eyes, appeared beside Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" Naruto stood up upon seeing his wife enter the room, a sudden rush of comfort and relief flowing through him. He moved towards her swiftly, closing the distance between them as his arms surrounded her warmly. Shikamaru had the tact to close the door behind him as he left, allowing the two a moment of privacy, before their lips brushed together.

"Not that I don't mind the surprise," Naruto began, grinning, as the two parted after a moment. "But what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch this morning," Hinata answered, holding up a small package wrapped in cloth. "I know how much of appetite you can work up, so I made sure to bring it to you."

"You're a lifesaver, Hinata." Naruto said, tears streaming dramatically down his face, taking the bento from her and cradling it in his arms. "Here, why don't you have a seat?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she began, noticing the hefty pile of papers towering upon Naruto's desk.

"Of course, not." Naruto answered, moving them aside and setting his lunch down. "Those can wait. I'll always make time to see my wife."

Hinata smiled bashfully, Naruto's boyish charms still having an effect on her. He opened the box she had made for him, inhaling the food's heavenly scent greedily. His mouth-watered and his stomach growled insistently, as he split his chopsticks, digging in eagerly. Hinata watched him with a warm smile, pleased that she could bring him some light into a difficult day, through a simple pleasure.

There were a lot of things Naruto loved about his wife. While she possessed fierce loyalty and strength, from her years serving as a kunoichi she was also patient and kind, traits that made her a very caring, attentive mother to their children. There was that love that radiated through everything she did, such as the food that she made. Hinata took the time to purchase fresh ingredients and handle them with the care, preparing meals livingly for her family, often with little notes hiding inside wishing them a wonderful day.

It wasn't often that they could share a moment alone like this, due to their busy schedules. They exchanged pleasant conversation about how Boruto and Himawari were doing in the academy, or the upcoming Chuuni exams, but were mostly comfortable in their shared silence, simply enjoying one another's company. Their relationship continued to thrive even in times when absence and separation lingered between them.

As he ate, Naruto was reminded fondly, of the first time Hinata had ever shared her cooking with him, back when they were chuunin and sharing a mission together. Admittedly, he had felt a little unsettled eating onigiri in the shape of his own face, but it had tasted delicious. It had never really occurred to Naruto, at the time, that Hinata had made those especially for him. He had thought anything particularly significant of the gesture, it just seemed like something that Hinata would do. That was the impression he had of her at a younger age. She was nice; a little weird, but nice.

Hinata caught wind of the time, after a moment, recalling that though she enjoyed her time with Naruto, she had other responsibilities to attend to.

"Well, I should get going." She said, pushing her seat out and standing back to her feet. "Father is expecting me at the compound to meet with the elders."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said, his face sinking a little, never fond of the moment that they had to part. It served as a reminder of how badly he missed his family on busy days like this one. "Well, I'll see you later tonight, then."

"You'll be home in time for dinner?" Hinata asked, surprised. There were often nights when Naruto came home well after dark, and the children had been put to bed. Having to re-heat leftover meals left out for him.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto exclaimed, the ambrosia of her last meal still lingering on his lips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hinata moved to meet Naruto as he rose to his feet, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I'm pleased to hear that." She breathed, smiling against his lips before they broke apart. "The kids will be happy to see you."

As she turned to leave,and Naruto returned to his seat to finish the lunch she'd made, he was reminded of their mission together as Chuunin once more.

 _"Hinata you'll definitely make a good wife!"_

Naruto smiled upon swallowing another delicious mouthful. He hadn't been wrong.


	29. I'll Never Let Go

**Day 30** : "I'll never let go."

 **Summary** : His words were gentle as he urged her to hold onto him, and to not let go.

.

She had seen flashes of it amongst the globes of their shared memories. The lives they had lived together, their relationship budding slowly, and the one that they would go on to share, a glimpse into their future.

She had seen the younger versions of themselves, running hand-in-hand through the cave as the scarf she'd made draped from the back of his neck, the fabric stretching out and reaching for her. As she had stumbled on their way through the crumbling portal, he had been there to catch her, supporting her in that way he always had. His words were gentle as he urged her to hold onto him, and to not let go.

Once they had taken that first step, all the trepidation, all the feelings of worry and doubt that had clouded her back before, completely dissipated. Her arms surrounded him, warmly, unabashedly, her head resting against his chest. Where she may hesitated before, she was overcome by rare sensation of confidence, emboldened by the firm grip of his hand, and the soft, sincere gaze in his eyes.

There was no longer any need for worry, for all that threatened to tear them apart, all the danger that their lives, their world had faced had been overcome. Everything was alright. She had no reason her feelings reaching him, for she had heard confess; the words slipping earnestly, easily from his lips.

She wanted all he had promised her and everything she saw surrounding them. She wanted to grow old with him, to spend the rest of their lives together, to hold onto him and never let go.


	30. Now and Forever

**Day 31** : Now and Forever

 **Summary:** This wasn't a promise would make lightly, but one that they would honour and live by, day after day. Always remaining true to their shared nindo, to never go back on their word.

.

They had gathered there that day, to witness their vow. The union of their love, for better or for worse.

It was daunting, almost terrifying, even, to think that, at such a young age, they would be making such a decision, one that would ultimately shape the remainder of lives. It was amazing how such seemingly innocuous actions and decisions made in the moment, could have a significant effect in the grander scheme of things. Though, it was not a notion that their lives were unfamiliar with.

His parents had married at a young age, having him early in their twenties. Shortly after, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi and they were faced with the decision of sacrificing themselves in order to save their village.

He had been nervous, scared, even, having never faced anything like this before. The path before them was unmarked, yet he knew that there was no other person he wanted to travel it with. Whatever awaited them in the future, would confident face it together, without hesitance, without fear.

She had never looked more beautiful to him, as he watched her from the altar. It wasn't because of the light makeup dusting her face or the flowers set carefully in her hair. It was the radiant smile lighting her face, the happiness shining so brightly through her, a sight that left him breathless, completely awe-struck. It was a happiness that they shared, a brightness they had found in each other that no other person could see. For children who had lived in darkness.

This wasn't a promise would make lightly, but one that they would honour and live by, day after day. It was one that they would wear and carry with them, through the rings adoring their fingers. Always remaining true to their shared nindo, to never go back on their word.

They would write out the remainder of their lives together. Lives that they were no longer just their own.

Lives that they would share and cherish, now and forever.


End file.
